


The Cardinals Secret

by Ghuleh



Series: Cardinals Secret [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lost Love, Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh/pseuds/Ghuleh
Summary: This is a fanfic for all you thirsty sisters and misters, and all you horny ghouls and ghulehs! I have tried to at least keep it a little bit classy though... plot with porn I think is the term used here :pEnjoy ;)Somebody from Cardinal Copias past surprises him in his office. That someone happens to be a beautiful satanic sister. Get ready for this emotional rollercoaster, featuring lots of smut, romance and lust.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Character(s), Cardinal Copia/Sister(s) of Sin, Papa Emeritus II/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cardinals Secret [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998928
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. In your office

Cardinal Copia was well known around the ministry. He has this habit of causing trouble, even when he was trying to keep himself to his own devices. He was now Leader of the church, and the Ministry halls were his playground.  
The Sisters of Sin were a little unsure of their new Leader at first. Whereas Papas I, II and III had been more composed and precise, leading seminars with charismatic charm and walking purposefully through the halls, The Cardinal made his presence known. Loud boom boxes blasting music, tight fitting suits that left little to the Sisters imaginations and a tricycle that squeaked, its wheel a little off centre so he often crashed it into the walls. Casual fist bump attitude and a little awkward demeanor.  
Yes, the Cardinal was here to 'shake things up a bit', as Sister Imperator put it. And that he certainly did. 

The only side that baffled the junior clergy members was his incredibly flippant nature when it came to sex. He never appeared during the church orgies, he never coupled up with a sister or two... or three, like his predecessors often did. He seemed blatantly uninterested in any advances thrown his way. This was unusual in a church that praises sin - Lust being the most commonly committed.  
Of course they all tried to bed him. One sister even walked into his bedroom fully undressed wearing only high heels, But Cardinal Copia only apologised and sent her away. 

One thundering afternoon, Sister Imperator walked, heels clicking with every step, through the church, not stopping to chat with any of the sisters, ghouls, or a dumbfounded Papa Nihil as she passed them.  
"Ah, Cardinal. Just the man I needed." She smiled as she entered the churches quiet worship room, often used for hookups turned the Cardinals dance studio.  
She abruptly turned off his boombox and took a perch on the alter that was cleared of all offerings, leaving only red bloodstains and beer bottle caps. She pushed them off with her fingertips and let them rattle as they hit the floor.  
"Your Dark Excellency" Copia nodded, unsure what she could need him for during practice time.  
"You see," she began, "I had high hope for you, and I still do Cardinal. However you cannot be sneaking non-church members into your quarters at night. You know the risks of unclaimed souls. The ghouls will eat them alive!"  
She pursed her lips into a smile and turned her hand in gesture.  
"I mean it's nice to see you enjoy your evenings but you do have plenty of sisters here to choose from that would jump at the chance to bed you. I'm afraid you'll have to ask her to leave immediately, unless she wishes to be a sacrifice on toast tonight."

There was a silence in the room and a confused cardinal tipped his head at her.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about?" He said.  
"Cardinal please, you dont have to lie to me. I've seen her with my own eyes. Shes in your office now waiting to speak to you. It's fine I wont punish you for it, I'm just concerned for the lady in question. Where did you meet her anyway?"  
The Cardinal genuinely had no idea what she was talking about. He hadn't brought any lady in. He didnt know any ladies other than the sisters. Sister imperator saw the look of confusion on his face and shrugged.  
"Doesnt matter to me what you do with her, as long as shes gone before tonight's sermon. I'd hate to see such a pretty little thing be wasted on them lot." She pointed outside to where a small gathering of earth ghouls were sat smoking their own grown pot.  
It was strong enough that even passing them made you a little high. Sister shook her head again and slid off the alter, dusting herself down and giving a polite nod to the Cardinal before leaving to reprimand the Ghouls for the millionth time about smoking indoors. 

Cardinal Copia looked around at the room, unsure what just happened and why they thought it was him that had brought a pure soul into the church.  
Still, he decided to go and check his office just in case it wasnt the Earth ghouls second hand weed smoke that got sister so confused. 

His office wasnt far away, but just far enough that the Sisters could secretly enjoy the view of the Cardinal walking down the halls in his impossibly tight suit.  
His office door was slightly ajar when he got there. He was certain that he had locked it when he left otherwise it would become yet another recreational hook up room.  
Cautiously he pushed open the door and peeked inside.  
Sat in his desk chair was a Ghost of his past and he jumped in disbelief as the lady saw him and flashed him a gleaming smile.  
"Copia, my darling, it's been too long."

~~~~~

Cardinal Copia quickly shut the door behind him and stared at her in disbelief. She was as beautiful as rememberd her. Bright blue eyes shining, lined with kohl and mascara. Plump pink lips on a pale complexion. Platinum white-blonde hair falling in loose curls, perfectly over her shoulders. She did not fit the Gothic aesthetic that was the Church of Satan. Most of the Sisters preferred black hair, dark lips and black clothing, but this sister looked as pure as snow. Exactly how the devil designed her.  
She stood up, as both of them walked towards eachother and he wrapped her into a huge hug.  
"Lucifera, what... what are you doing here?" He breathed, nuzzling his nose into her neck. She smelled like he always remembered. Fresh and floral. Her skin sweet.  
She let go of him and pulled him into a kiss. It was sudden, full of passion, like teenage sweethearts at a makeout point.  
When they finally broke away, she wiped his mouth with her fingertips to remove the pale lipgloss now coating his pencil moustache.  
He had aged gracefully. Small lines depicting a life well lived on his face. She hadn't aged a single day since their last rendezvous. Still, he was as handsome as the day they met.  
She ran her perfectly manicured fingers, nails painted in baby pink, through his thick brown hair before leaving his embrace and waking over to his desk.  
"Congratulations on your promotion by the way!" She said and elegantly jumped up and crossed her legs at the knee. She genuinely meant that congratulations, even if it did feel like an ice breaker.  
For the third time today Cardinal stood silenced in confusion to the situation.  
"But... Lucy... I thought youd gone forever... you know..."  
"Gone to Hell?" She quipped.  
Cardinal moved across the room and sat in his desk chair, leaving a respectable gap between them both although he wanted more than ever to be as close to her as possible. He wasnt sure what to do. It had been 10 years. A whole decade since she left him. A whole decade he had missed her. 10 years of changes and loneliness.  
"I want you to know Copia, there was not a day went by that I didnt think of you." She spoke softly through a saddened smile. "But I had to go. You know I had no choice. I had to..."  
"I know." He interrupted her. He knew what the devil expected of his favourite fallen angel. Even though technically she never fell. She was born from the fire. The Eve of sins. Copia knew that she would have had to serve the devil, to stand by him, to pleasure him at his command. The thought made him angry but he knew it was the highest of honour that every other sister could only dream about.  
The Father in Hell even named her after him. He made her. He created her for himself to enjoy. She was ageless yet older than time. He made her irrisistable to any man that laid eyes upon her just so that she lure them to His underworld like a siren lures a sailor to the bottom of the ocean.  
She was the Mother of the Succubi, the Concubine of Satan, and the only one that held Cardinal Copias heart.  
He sighed and closed the gap between them, holding her soft hands in his.  
"There was nobody else. Not once." He said. She couldn't say the same as much as she wished it was true.  
"But I'm here now. If that's okay..?" She asked.  
"Yes, Yes, of course, of course I want you. I always want you." He said, and again moved even closer still as she uncrossed her legs and he shifted his torso between her knees. He pressed his head to her and a few tears spilled out of his mismatched eyes.  
"He let me go" she explained without him even having to ask her, cradling him to her chest. "Satan got bored. He designed a new Eve to claim. A better Eve. One that would give her heart only to him him rather than love somebody else. I love you Copia. I have always loved you since the day we met" she sobbed too.  
"He let me come back to you." 

She was Copias angel. Copias forbidden fruit. He didnt want anybody else to have her. He wanted to savour her for himself.


	2. The Pope and the Concubine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly secrets are spilled from Lucifera when a man from her past comes to say hello.

He wanted to freeze time, to keep her right here with him forever.  
Sister Lucifera, his Lucy. The one Eve he needed.  
As pure as new snow but as dark as the coals on the ground of the underworld. This woman sat cradling him had claimed many souls. She had performed many sacrifices. She had drank the offerings of the sacrificed and kissed the devil with her bloodstained lips. But to Cardinal Copia she was everything good in the world. Of course she looked that way to him, she was designed to match the desires of any man.  
Eventually he pulled away and stood up, holding out his hands for her to join him. Her hands were cold to the touch, he knew they would be. Anywhere was colder than underground.  
"I wrote a song about you." He whispered, breaking the silence.  
"I thought I'd have to let go of you. But I couldnt. Every night I'd long for you. And I'd have longed for you forever."  
She smiled and looked into his eyes.  
"And if you had life eternal?" She asked him, honouring him with the silent swaying in dance.  
"I'd spend every day of it with you, Lucy." 

Breaking the sacred moment came a knock at the office door and both of them jumped, as if the world had just appeared around them. For a short while it had been just Copia and Lucifera in their bubble. Nothing around them. Suddenly they found themselves back in Cardinals office and staring at one another, then back at the door when the knock came again.

"Pardon me, Cardinal, are you... err... okay to receive guests?"  
Sister imporator called from behind the closed door. She'd walked in too many times on Papas when they had female company. 

"Yes yes of course, Sister, please, come in" Copia responded in a flutter, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. Imporator abruptly entered and looked at each in turn, then back to the Cardinal.  
"And uh, did you explain the little predicament to our guest here?" She asked, making Lucifera look quizingly at her lost lover.  
"Is there a problem, Sister?" She asked.  
"Well as it happens, yes. You cant be here much longer. Technically you should never have been brought here in the first place."  
She was about to explain what she told the Cardinal in the studio, when she noticed him quietly reach his hand out as if to hold the blondes hand.  
"Sister, may I explain? I think we have a misunderstanding" Lucifera began. She gestured for them both to sit. Imporator did not seem willing to chat, but raised an eyebrow for the woman to continue.  
Lucifera took a deep breath. She wasnt sure how to begin the explanation from the very start. It started off sounding like a childs lie. Like the common rumours spread by junior sisters, about the devils beautiful concubine and her forbidden lover on the surface. It was just a dark fairy tale. It couldnt be true! But this woman stood before Imporator explained it with such detail as if she truly believed it to be reality.  
It was obvious this woman was beautiful. Anyone could see that. But if she was who she said she was, what was she doing on Earth?  
Imporator had heard enough and held her hand up.  
"If you want to stay, then stay. But believe me, you wont survive the night. Theres a lot of hungry ghouls here that will suck the soul from your heart until you are just bones for their broth. They'll tear every morsel from you. The female Ghouls are especially hungry, they'll tear you a brand new asshole" Imporator eventually said with a concerning giggle. She was too busy with ministry duties to try and save the life of some hussy that Copia had brought in. "Cardinal, shes all yours. You're responsible her now." she talked to him like she was talking to a child that had brought in a stray kitten and begged to keep it.  
Lucifera knew all about taking souls at night. Though she did it in a different way to how ghouls might take a soul. Lucifera meant it literally, to take the soul from a man and take it back to the Devil. Imporator meant she was gonna be torn to pieces. 

As Imporator left the office shaking her head, Lucifera turned to the Cardinal.  
"If I cant stay, I understand. It was stupid of me to presume I could come back to you and be how we were. You've changed so much in your life now. For me it feels not a second has passed. I forget that theres no time in Hell."  
"Dont be stupid Lucy, I've held your name in my heart all this time. I wont let you go again. He pulled her into a deep kiss, savouring every taste on her lips. His hands ran from her shoulders, down her arms, to her hips. He admired her feminine curves. She was wearing a silky dress in a pale blue that brought out the blue her eyes. The silkiness clung to her slender frame. He wanted to feel her as he pulled her body closer to him still. 

Before they could do anything else, another voice came at the door.  
"Seestor?" The door creaked open and Papa Nihil came creeping through, oxygen tank behind him looking for Imperator.  
He had to take another deep inhale when he saw the pair stood in the office.  
"Cara Mia?!" He exclaimed and suddenly he felt as though his body was in his 20s again. He flew over to the young looking blonde and wrapped her tightly in a hug  
"Well well! It cant be! Papa Nihil! I do believe it's been some time." Lucifera giggled at the old man. When she had known him it was the early 1960s. He had longer hair, more vivid face paint, and a dream to spread the word of Satan. It was her first time back on Earth since the beginning.  
"I haven't heard that nickname since it last left your lips." She smiled seductively, and if it wasnt for the face paint on Nihil you might have seen him blushing.  
"You... you haven't aged a day. What are you doing here?" He asked her, holding her hand firmly in his as if prolonging a handshake. He wanted more than anything to kiss her, but remembered he was an old man now and Imporator might just have something to say about that.  
"You know her?" Cardinal asked, wandering how on earth an elderly satanic Pope who never left the ministry grounds could possibly know Lucifera in such an over friendly unprofessional manner. Did he call her Cara Mia? Surely not...?

Nihil and Lucifera didnt break eye contact, or the handshake. A flicker of disbelief and hurt sweped across Nihils eyes, Lucifera was almost an exact replica of how he remembered. Her eyes the same shade of pale blue, full of life and lust.  
"Indeed, I knew her before. I knew her veeeeery well." Nihil smirked suggestively and stroked the back of Luciferas hand. He lifted it and kissed the back of her hand like a gentleman might do.  
Then quietly, like a mouse peeping out from a hole in the wall, Cardinal copia did a small cough to remind them that he was still here.  
"Errrrm, pardon me Papa, but I think theres some hidden meaning here" he said, stepping closer to Lucifera.  
"I mean, did you two...?"  
Her face dropped as She suddenly remembered what it was like to never age.  
She would have to watch her Copia grow old without her growing old with him, just as Papa Nihil had aged with time.  
"Copia, its not like that." She said softly, placing her hand on his arm in reassurance once Papa Nihil had let go. Was it her imagination or did Copia flinch at her touch?  
"Lucifera made me who I am. She made me Papa Nihil, after Imperator and I met." He trailed off, not wanting to sound boastful, leaving her to continue.  
"So he had to be... initiated by the Mother Succubus." She explained. "Oh Papa, you remembered!"  
"Of course I did. I remember every time we met when Imporator was out. I would never forget a woman like you!" he grinned. "And I know my sons took a bit of a liking to you as well."  
"Wait! All Three Papa Emeritus brothers too?" Cardinal gasped. She had never told him she even know who they were. Suddenly he didnt feel special to her anymore. He was just the next man in line, until his time came.  
"Well, yes. I thought you knew that." Lucifera said flippantly. Her hands now dropped to the side and the space between her body and the Cardinals felt like a canyon. He shook his head sadly as Nihil looked between them both with a sheepish expression.  
"Oh, I've really pushed this haven't I?"  
He shook his head and shrugged at Lucifera and the Cardinal.  
"Until next time, Cara Mia. And enjoy this one whilst you have her here." He smiled playfully at the Cardinal, took a deep inhale of his oxygen mask and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
Cardinal Copia felt ashamed. He felt betrayed, even though he knew what she was. In the 10 years they had been apart he had been with nobody else, and will that time she had helped create every leader of the church and been their concubine too. Finally now it was his time as leader she had come back for his soul until there was nothing left of him.  
"The Devil didnt let you go, did he Lucifera." He said matter of factly, even though he wanted to hear it from her. She could only shake her head.  
"He didnt let me go, no. He sent me here. Father in Hell wanted me to test your loyalty to Him before you become officially a Papa yourself. I jumped at the chance, Copia - of course I wanted to see you! You're not just a job to me you are my everything."  
"I'm your everything am I?" Copia laughed. "Did I take a shining to you just like my predecessors did? What then? You'll go back to Lucifer and I'll be another job well done? Youll pop back for visits whenever Lucifer allows you sleep with me? You ARE Lucifer. You belong to Him because he made you from his burning ashes. You'll never be all mine." He walked to his desk chair and slumped down in it with his head in his hands.  
"I know that you cant help who you are Lucifera, but I dont know how I feel knowing that after we make lov... I mean after you fuck me, I'll have to loose you all over again." 

Lucifera walked over to her Cardinal who was slumped in his chair and knelt down in front if him. She never said anything about the Papa Emeritus brothers because she knew that Copia would change his view on her and that broke her heart as much as it hurt him. She had a lot of fun with Papa Nihil in his 20s. She had fucked Papa Emeritus I and II during their time. Papa Emeritus III had actually fucked her in his reign. And she couldnt lie to herself he fucked really good. She enjoyed spending time with Papa Emeritus III.  
But she made love to The Cardinal. Something she had with nobody else except Nihil all those years ago. Not once did Emeritus III make love to her. She was just a toy to him. She was real to Copia.  
"Copia look at me, please darling look at me. I am yours and you are mine. You're the only man I love. And yes I LOVE YOU." she reinforced the last words so he would understand. She began running her hands over his thighs, those thick, sexy thighs. Age looked good on him. He looked up eventually at her and captured her hands in his.  
"Show me." He whispered. "Show me what made them different to me. What did you do with them that's different to me? I want to experience your world."


	3. Love is blind, Lust is powerful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say love is blind, and to Cardinal Copia, Lucifera is pure and true. In reality she is the complete opposite.  
> She wants to be everything Copia believes her to be, but she is a wild Eve with a Succubus soul.

Copia held her face in his gloved hands. Smooth black leather on her pale porcelain skin. She leaned into them, before taking them off his hands. His perfect, gentle hands.  
"Show me what you did with him."  
He continued, twisting her hair gently around his fingers and letting it fall again.  
He skimmed his fingers across her cheeks with a smile. She was perfect. Lucifera knew exactly which 'him' Copia was referring to. Papa Emeritus the Third.  
The other two Papas were no threat to him. They were older now and tired. But the Third was not much older than Copia. This Papa had not wanted to be replaced so abruptly by a Cardinal.  
Neither of them made the first move. It had been too long. They were both unsure.  
"You think itll help, but it wont." Lucifera whispered to him.  
"You think you want to know, but what we have is special, Copia. Dont ruin that with petty jealousy." This made Copia irritable. His own curiosity wanted to know so badly. "I see Emeritus walking around the ministry every day. Taking his pick of the sisters when all I can think about is you. I see him thinking he is better than me. So...show me. Show me what he got to see all this time whilst I've been here waiting for you."  
A twang of guilt hit her in the chest. She knew the Third Papa was still here because she had been with him before Copia knew she was even at the Ministry this afternoon.  
She had been in Papa's bedroom, swearing that this would be the very last time.

Copia stood up, catching Lucifera in his arms and pulling her close to him, whilst simultaneously walking them both over to his office desk and hitching her up to sit there. She could feel him growing harder for her. As his hands wandered across her body, tugging at the fabric of her dress, her fingers caressed the outside of those tight fitting pants. Feeling him twitch at her touch, begging between kisses for her.  
It had been too long, and he was eager.  
The straps fell down on her dress, revealing all. Of course she was braless. Her teacup breasts with pointed nipples, soft and perky. 

The dress slipped over her frame as easily as water, discarded to the floor with his gloves and jacket. It was too easy.  
Taking a step back, Copia admired her body. She was truly an angel in every sense of the word.  
He moved himself closer to her, planting kisses down her neck and chest. How he had missed intimacy. How perfect she was.  
"Is this what you do with Emeritus?" He asked her, standing before the desk between her open legs. "Is he gentle with you?"  
"Dont say his name." She replied, But Copia was desperate. He knew Papa was not gentle. Papa liked to leave marks on the sisters he slept with, like a signature calling card. He liked to brand them, so everyone could see and know what he had done. He stood undressed and hard, her sat on the desk with her thighs open. But there they stood. Hands on one another and nothing else. He was so close yet so far. It was clear in his face that he was nervous around her. He wanted to ravish her there and then, but he also wanted to savour the moment .  
"Oh Copia, Please!." She whimpered back. Copia was all that mattered. Hearing her name spoken from such perfect lips only turned him on even more.  
His hands trailed down from her breasts to her stomach, tracing an imaginary path and stopping abruptly at the top of her thighs.  
He sighed and moved away.  
"Turn around" he ordered. Instinctively she turned around, bending over the desk expecting him to move in behind her. But again, he didnt. His hands ran the length of her spine, then quickly he grabbed her arm and pulled her up, then picking up her dress and throwing it to her. She was bewildered by this sudden change in behaviour.  
"Ah Shit. I should've known better." He muttered and turned his back on her. "Please, just go"  
It was as if he had just punched her in the gut. Even though his back was turned to her, it was obvious he was crying.  
"Copia?" She slid off the desk and pulled his arm to turn him to face her.  
"My love, my true love. Tell me what is the matter?"  
With a glare he stared into her eyes,  
"Your back is covered in scratches from those ridiculous nailed gloves he wears. Your shoulder blades have his teeth marks and and love bites. And worst of all, his face paint is on your thighs Lucy." 

~~~~~

The devastation hit her hard. The betrayal of Papas Terzos hard fucking. He must have known he had left his mark on her. Of course he knew.  
She knelt on the cool tiles of the ministry floor, recalling the evenings events. If it was possible to literally rip the heart from her chest and hand it to Copia, she would've done.  
He had locked his door behind her, not wishing to waste another moment in her company.  
Tears splashed onto the ground,  
Collecting as a little puddle at her knees. She couldnt stay sat outside his door all night. The ghouls would be sneaking around with the sisters before long.

It was apparent that Cardinal Copia did not want to see her any time soon and she had to go somewhere other than the corridors. Papa Nihil wasnt an option now Sister Imporator would be in bed next to him. He was probably sound asleep with breathing apparatus. She momentarily wished they were back in the 1960s, laid in bed with their legs entwined after a steamy love making session. She missed stroking his thick hair and nuzzled into his chest, but she couldnt bare to spend the night with the man she once loved, seeing his aged face.  
She did not want to see Papa Emeritus III. That was the last of her options.  
The first Papa Emeritus hadn't seen her in years, and she wasnt overly fond of the idea of a reunion right now.  
Not tonight anyway.

She picked herself up and walked along the corridors. The walls of a mausoleum were her only company.  
Knocking on the heavy wooden door with brass nameplate marked II.  
She heard rustling, women giggling and hushing themselves.  
"Enter." Came the Second Papas voice.  
In she crept with a deep breath.  
"Duo?" She asked.  
Suddenly the lamp at the side if his bed switched on and he looked st her in disbelief. She stood like an echo of beauty in the doorway.  
"Lucifera, is that you?" He gasped. He turned to the two Sisters of Sin who were either side of him in the bed.  
"Ladies, thank you for your company tonight, but I have other matters to attend to. Some other time perhaps?" He gestured to them to leave.  
The sisters got out of the bed, slipping their habits back over themselves and scurrying away past Lucifera.  
"If I'd known you were coming, I would've waited." He tried to make an excuse. "Did our lord below send you?"  
All Lucifera could do was cry again.  
"Oh my dear, please dont cry. Come sit with me let me get you a drink. "  
He jumped out of the bed himself this time. Fully naked after obviously having some fun with his evenings company. He threw a robe over his nudity and lead Lucifera to a couch in the room.  
The air smelled thick of lust, sweat and incense. A smell that brought back memories. Memories from their wild parties in Las Vegas. She downed the glass of whisky that Papa handed to her before attempting to explain.

"My younger brother can be a douche. He marks up those sisters almost territorially. They stride around here showing them off like badges of honour, collecting marks to prove they were the favourite for a night. It's very off putting when I'm trying to... nevermind."  
He trailed off, seeing the distress in her face. She was a bright white light in the darkened stone room. Her silk platinum hair spilling over the cushions of his burgundy velvet sofa as she drank the last drops of the drink. Her beautiful features so pained, yet magnetic lips calling him in under her spell. That spell... calling his name... She was the only one who called him Papa Duo, meaning second pope... He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers and she copied the action, her hands wandering to untie his robe.  
She couldnt help herself. It was in her blood. It was her nature. It was a trait given to her on design.  
He pulled her up onto his lap so she straddled him, and pulled the dress over her head. Mesmerising beauty. Her voice a siren call. Her eyes like soul hooks.  
And as she rode him, tits bouncing to the rhythm, she momentarily caved. All she wanted was Cardinal Copia, yet he was alone. And she was with Emeritus II, Her Duo, watching him sigh in pleasure at her touch. He held onto her hips, matching her rhythm. His mouth dancing over her stiffening nipples. How he had missed his Concubine. She could steal his soul right now and he would die a happy man.  
"Lucifera" he moaned her name as pleasure crashed over him. He was close already with the other two sisters of sin before Lucifera had come to his room, she was just the tipping point. He exploded into her, hands gripping tighter, pulling her to his chest so their bodies touched.  
She was exactly how he remembered. And he didnt care that he had her second to his brother tonight. He just wanted her.  
Finally he pulled out, panting and wishing he could hold onto her forever.  
A deadly angel from hell. She fucked him one more time. He felt lucky, he never thought he would get to do this with her ever again.  
He collapsed down onto the sofa cushions and pulled her with him. Pressing her head to his chest, ears searching for his beating heart.  
Normally this was the point in time in which she would plunge them both down into the darkness. The void into hell. But when she closed her eyes and listened closely, she could almost pretend that he was Cardinal Copia. 

~~~~ 

There was hustle at bustle at morning ritual the next day when Cardinal Copia got ready.  
The two sisters from last night recalling the events of the session to the ghouls and other interested sisters at the back.  
"So we were both pleasing him.." came the first snippet.  
"And then this angel came in..." one said. Copia listened as best he could, their words slurred in the eavesdropping.  
"Beautiful like a white light..."  
Some of the ghouls snorted as they recalled their story. Sisters making up lies to brag about their night with Papa.  
The Cardinal listened closer. He had looked all over for Lucifera that night. An instant regret that she might have left him to to back to the devil.  
"Who did the angel go to?" Copia interrupted the sisters stories. "She called him Papa Duo... Who? Papa the Second." The sisters explained amongst themselves. A feeling of anger and happiness crashed into him at the same time. Anger she had done it again, so quickly after everything. And happiness she had not left him alone.


	4. Ay Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut. Papa Emeritus III and Lucifera.

The way she worked was simple. She appeared, irresistible to her target. Spending even a few moments in her company made any man view her as all they desired. Luring them into her trap with false promises.  
Seduce them, Get them to their most vulnerable, and when they collapse in ecstasy, that's when the soul is at it's most ripe state.  
Grip onto them, pull them down, and let Satan do the rest of the work.  
There was only one downfall to a Succubus. One flaw that even the Devil could not get out of her. They act on emotion. And should you win the heart of a Succubus you might just live the night to tell the tale. 

~~~  
In the small white chapel in the ministry gardens, Lucifera sat clutching at her diamond encrusted Grucifix rosary that she had picked up from Cardinal Copias desk before she left. She didnt take it because of the diamonds, she could have as many diamonds as she desired as The Devil often gave her lavish gifts to adorn herself in. It was precious because of the man that owned it. 

"Ghuleh, there you are!"  
The Door if the chapel opened with a loud creak and in walked Papa Emeritus the third. Or 'Terzo' as she called him. He looked delicious in his white shirt and trousers, black hair slicked back and aviator sunglasses. A far difference from the Papal Robes and hat they were supposed to wear.  
Lucifera rolled her eyes as he approached. He looked so good, he smelled good. His hand on her shoulder made electricity run down her body.  
"Not here. Not now." She said matter of factly before he could say a word.  
He shrugged and took a seat next to her.  
"I didnt say anything. I'm here to lead this afternoons worship, perform a few healing miracles, baptise some new sisters of sin in the name of Lucifer... you know the usual." He laughed. His hand still hovered over her shoulders, seeing the tops of the bruises he had left the day before.  
Unlike the others, her Terzo was a generous lover. He liked to be the one to give the best orgasms, rather than be selfish. He prided himself in knowing he was best fuck in this ministry. He took off the sunglasses, revealing those eyes, those sexy, wicked eyes that were just as soul capturing as hers.  
"I bet he can't do that." He whispered,  
Tracing his finger across the bruises with a smirk. A contrast to her beautiful pale skin. He was enjoying himself.  
He dropped his smirk, now eyeing the Grucifix. He reached over and held it in his hand delicately.  
Between Papa Emeritus III and Cardinal Copia, there was a lot of tension. A constant cock measuring competition. Probably resentment that a childish and awkward Cardinal had taken over the third Papa before Papa even run his course.  
He let the Grucifix slip through his fingers and slouched back on the pews where they sat together with a sigh. For a moment they were like old friends.  
"Why are you back here on your own anyway?" He asked her after some silence passed.  
Lucifera shrugged.  
"Because Cardinal Copia is going to become Papa IV very soon." She replied. She saw the disbelief in his face. How could someone who is not in the bloodline become a Papa? This would break the tradition from thousands of years.  
He put the aviators back on his face to hide the hatred in his eyes.  
"Rat boy! A Papa!" He muttered through his teeth. He said it again this time as if he was trying to understand it himself. Lucifera hated it when they called him Rat Boy.  
"Dont call him that." She snapped, putting the rosary back around her neck and tucking the Grucifix in her dress. He watched her as she did so. She was gleaming with purity, mesmerising, breathtaking. He felt himself move in closer as if drawn like a moth to a light.  
He lingered on her breathing rhythm, savouring every moment. She breathed in the chapels air like she was breathing in his sense of control. He had only sat next to her, but that touch on her shoulder, that deadly touch like a vice that gripped him. That was enough to send him wild.  
"I miss your taste, Ghuleh" he purred, lowering his hands to her. She smiled, oh here she goes again.  
"I miss yours" she cooed back in an almost automated response. After all, its what she was made to do.  
Bending her body down so her mouth was hovering just above his now apparent bulge. His claws dragging down the middle of her shoulders.  
Lucifera was his favourite.  
Each of them had names for her, just to make her seem more personal to them. The way he growled when he called out Ghuleh.  
Her mouth hot and wet. Incredible over his cock. She knew his sweet spots. Flicking her tongue over the sensitive tip, running it up and down the underside. Hollowing her cheeks as she came back up to add sucking to the motion. It was power. She was power. She didnt bother with teasing with Papa. No kisses, no gentle strokes. He had a fistful of her hair in his gloved hands, pulling her up and pushing her back down again over his length. The motion was incredible but it wasnt enough. He needed to be inside her, he needed to claim her.  
He pulled her up by her hair, and she yelped a little with the sudden sharp pain. He lead her by her hair to the front of the chapel. Pushing her down on the alter and holding her in place with a hand on the back of her neck.  
"Say my name!" He ordered, letting go of her hair and leaning over her.  
"Papa... Emeritus..." she breathed.  
"Do you want me, Ghuleh?"  
"Yes papa"  
"What do you want me to do Ghuleh?"  
"Fuck me Papa. Please!" She begged him.  
He caressed her first, squeezing handfuls of her asscheeks and running a claw down it. 

He knelt down, savouring the sweetness of her pussy. A small lick sent shiveres up her back. And again, and again. Circling her clit with his tongue, smudging his paint on his lip. She was sweeter than honey. As he did he removed his gloves and He came back up, plunging a couple of fingers inside her. Then bringing them to her so she could taste herself. She suggestively sucked on his fingers, that drove him wild.  
He pushed her down again, hand between her shoulder blades, and pushed his throbbing cock inside her. It was as if she could shape shift, because suddenly her pussy became the perfect snug fit, tightening around him.  
He thrusted hard with a smug grin. Yesterday, when he had her tied up to his bed posts, she told him this could never happen again. Yet here she was.  
He pulled out of her before he came. He wanted her to taste them both.  
He walked over to the pews again, and clicked his fingers for her to follow. That arrogant fucker, she thought as she knelt down before him, taking the base of his shaft in her palms. She bobbed up and down as he groaned with the pleasure. He was going to explode in her mouth, she would have to have him on her breath if she kissed anyone else. That was his claim today. The knowing. 

She licked away every last drop. Swallowing him down.  
And just in time too as the chapel doors flung open and in walked a certain Cardinal.  
She was out of sight, knelt in front of Papa.  
"I was hoping I'd find you in here" the cardinal said when he spotted Emeritus' sitting alone.  
"Just enjoying what the devil has to offer." Emeritus replied with a coy smile. He pointed at the large stained glass window at the front, deflecting Cardinals attention whilst he quickly zipped himself up and pushed Luciferas head down onto his lap.  
That man fucked her off more than he fucked her.  
Cardinal thought that was an odd thing to say but continued non the less.  
"Papa, i was wandering if... if we could talk about something... someone... important" he mumbled nervously. They had never really spoken much before.  
Cardinal removed his hat and took a deep breath.  
"Do you know Lucifera is here?" He asked.  
Papa played dumb, shaking his head and then running his fingers through luciferas hair.  
"My my, i haven't seen her in weeks." He lied.  
Weeks. He said weeks as if it was a long time to wait. Try years, papa. Try years without your love. And all this time Papa strolled smirking through the ministry halls as if he knew something that Copia didnt. was it her that had satisfied him?  
Cardinal looked at his feet and shifted his weight from one to the other.  
"Papa... I know you two... you know... have been..." he trailed off. It hurt too much to say it out loud.  
"An arrangement is all it was, Copia. It was a duty to the Lord. Nothing more" Papa laughed. He shrugged.  
"I know how much she means to you, Rat Boy. I wouldnt want to take her from you. Not after you've had your hands on her anyway. Not interested in your sloppy seconds."  
He stood up and dusted himself off, flashing a grin to the Cardinal as Lucifera hid with her face in her hands.  
What had she done.


	5. S for Succubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardinal Copia decides to do some research

The atmosphere in the chapel was thick. Pauses in between every sentence spoken.

"Okay. Yes. Cool." Cardinal replied awkwardly. He didnt like confrontation. He was more the gentle type. 

They stood there for a moment, man to man across the chapel before Papa finally moved out from the row of pews and walked up the middle, passing Cardinal Copia.  
Cardinal did a little shuffle to the side to let Papa pass him.  
"I'll see you again soon." Papa said a little too loudly for the proximity of them both. His eyes lingered on the Cardinals. Meanwhile Lucifera stayed hidden under the pews, clutching at the Grucifix once again. 

~~~

Later that afternoon the Cardinal tried very hard to concentrate, but his mind wandered over the kiss that he has shared with Lucifera, and how much was actually true.  
A large leather bound book was flipped open on the table, and he had been lingering on the same double page for the last 20 minutes.  
It wasnt often that he went into the library, his attention span was far too short to appreciate a good book.  
But for the first time, he went into the library on purpose - 'Demon A to Z.'  
He thumbed to the index.  
'Female Demons under the letter S' 

And there she was. Well not Lucifera exactly, but her former Eve was very similar in design. 'Lilith' was the caption to the photograph.  
He rested his arm casually on the table, opposite another Sister sat, spying over the succubus page where the Cardinal was lingering.  
"Did you get visited last night, Cardinal?" She giggled at the thought.  
"Errrr, no. Sorry." He said and quickly snapped the book up and tucked it under his arm. "You have a nice day now." He stood up and practically crashed out of the library, walking briskly in strides back to his office to read in private. 

When he got there, he was grateful to see that the office door was locked. This morning he was so in a haze at where Lucifera might be that he had forgotten to lock it when he went to talk to Papa at the chapel.  
He returned to the unforgiving sight of a Sister and two Nameless Ghouls, doing what could only be described as extremely rough lovemaking on his desk. The ghouls sure were wild creatures.

Locking the door behind him to ensure privacy, He set the book down on the cleared desk and flipped it back open to the page where he had folded the corner to bookmark it.  
'The Succubus, (masc. Incubus)'

There was the photo of Lilith. Her graceful slender body laid suggestively on a bed of hot coals, lips parted and ready to be ravished.  
Lillith had the exact features as Lucifera. Exact body, height and build. Same shaped eyes except rather than sky blue like Luciferas, Lilliths were a deep jasper. Same petite nose, same plumped lips. Smooth complexion. Only other difference was the colour of hair. Liliths hair was Auburn. I guess the Devil fancied a blonde this time.  
Copias eyes skimmed down to the description of the Succubus, subcatogorised for ease;  
Abilities, Strengths, Weaknesses. 

'Introduction:  
This Female demon is the literal gateway to hell, by sucking the soul out of her victim by engaging in intercourse with them.' 

Somebody from the Ministry had crossed out the 'S' on Sucking and replaced it with an 'F' just above. The Cardinal smirked and continued. 

'The Succubus appears mostly at night to her prey, seducing them into a state of bliss and then plunging them down to the underworld to her Master, The Devil.  
When the soul of the target is not requested, the Succubus' secondary purpose is to serve the other Demons of the Underworld.  
Most famously noted is Lilith (see photograph) The first highest ranking Succubus and Personal servant to The Devil.  
These Personal Women are designed, rather than born like their lower ranked women, to ensure the very best traits and perfect beauty. These Succubi are known as 'The Greater Eves.' There have been 3 known Eves to date.  
Lilith was the original, replaced by Carmen, then Lucifera. Lucifera is the current highest ranking Eve, and arguably the most popular, The Devil naming her after himself on design. Sleeping with The Devils personal Eve is regarded the highest honour and is only reserved for Lucifer Himself, and initiation and pleasure of top Leaders in The Church of Satan.' 

Cardinal Copia read this paragraph a few times. Lilith, Carmen, Lucifera. There had only been three. Three identical replicas of their former.  
Three Greater Eves to date, each one a little more beautiful than the previous.  
They were the Queens of the Underworld.

'Reference: see also Whore of Babylon.  
FUN FACT:  
The Greater Eve is only redesigned due to the Succubi's most primal trait - emotional bonding. Breading this trait out of them has been unsuccessful. Lucifer will destroy and redesign his Eve if her heart becomes bonded to anyone other than his.'

He flipped the book shut and closed his eyes. The words dancing off the page into his memory. Destroyed if her heart becomes bonded to anothers. That meant Lucifera never belonged to him. She couldn't have, because she would be replaced by now.  
She was designed specifically for Lucifer, and only gifted to leaders of the church for their initiation and their pleasure.  
Eventually he opened his mismatched eyes and immediately jumped back. Sitting there with the book on her knee was Lucifera.  
How did she get in when the door was locked?  
She smiled sweetly, and he felt his disappointment in her melt away. Here she was, an apparition of beauty. 

"Its not very accurate you know."  
Lucifera spoke softly to him and patted the book. "Quite frankly it's pretty outdated."

Cardinal Copia watched as she opened the book to the page, and read it aloud, looking up to check he was listening to her and then correcting the mistakes. 

"Firstly, the dates are all wrong. And secondly there have been more Eves than just the three mentioned here. Most of them, if not all of them soul bonded to the first leader they initiated. It's a hazard of the job I suppose. And once they had, Lucifer didnt want them if they weren't completely His. They were burned to ash and remoulded, each one better, prettier, more subservient than the last.  
It appears he finally managed to extinguish the soul bonding gene in me, so I've been the longest running Eve to date."  
She snapped the book shut and placed it next to her. 

"So you never loved me?" Cardinal asked her quietly.  
That's when he saw a little glimmer in her eyes. A wickedness unseen before in her purity.  
She leaned in close to him, as if to whisper a secret.  
"It was not soul bonding he extinguished out of me, Copia. It was actually the exclusivity gene.  
I can soul bond to multiple and not be caught out.  
I soul bonded firstly to Him. To ensure I would forever be his favourite. I'm indispensable that way. In the 1960s I soul bonded to Papa Nihil. I couldn't help it, I fell for him. And lastly, 10 years ago I soul bonded with you, Copia. But I soul bonded so strongly with you that it cut the ties with Lucifer and Nihil completely." 

"So why are you here now, alive and well after so long? You didnt seem to have this issue with my predecessors." Cardinal snapped.

Lucifera jumped off the desk and crouched down to meet Copias eyes.  
"Because I never bonded with them. Not completely. I love them in their own ways, but then I met you and everything changed."


	6. Mary on a cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to the 60s, and present day Cardinals bedroom.

It was as though the furniture around them dissolved into the walls. Suddenly he was under her spell again, captured by her beauty.  
Lucifera was all he ever wanted and all he desired. He leaned into her, pressing his lips to hers. His hands finding the back of her neck in passion.  
Both stood up, lips locked together and their hands over one another. 

~~~~~~

It was 1969.  
They had spent his youth diving in and out of disco bars, partying and cruising around the city in Nihils convertible.  
"I'll never let you go" Nihil gasped as the motions of the car only assisted Luciferas rhythm whilst going down on him.  
"HOLY MARY!" He exclaimed as they went over a speed bump, feeling the pleasure sweep over him.  
"Dont shout that too loud, anyone would think you've turned catholic!" Lucifera giggled.  
Back at the ministry they laid in bed, panting and sweat sticking their hair to their foreheads. Nihil certainly was very good with his hands.  
That's how they ended most nights, a tangle of limbs and lack of breath.  
It did not matter to Lucifera that she was not the only one to share him, nor did she feel bad for Imporator. Besides, Emeritus I, II and III had different mothers, all Succubi provided specifically to provide heirs.  
One warm summers evening, Lucifera stood at the front of the stage, watching her man who was performing a ritual with the older Ghouls. The crowds around him were wild, but to Nihil and Lucifera they were the only two in the building.  
Lucifera looked up at the veranda. There she stood, emerald feathers and dark eyes. Imporator.  
Imporator was glowing with beauty and radiance as she looked down to the stage below, as if she too were the only one in the room with Nihil, although he did not notice Imperator watching him. He was too enchanted by the spell that Lucifera was radiating from the crowd.  
And before long, he was bending down from the stage and pressing his lips to hers. Captured in her aura.  
Luckily for Lucifera, Imporator did not get a good look at her. She stormed off, leaving Nihil looking guiltily up at her.  
Little did they know it would be the very last time Nihils lips would touch Luciferas.  
"Let's run away together, you and me. Come on Cara Mia, you can choose to run away with me?" Nihil pleaded when Lucifera sobbed that she could never belong to him, and she had to go back down underground.  
"Papa, I love you. But go get Sister imperator. She needs you now more than ever"

~~~

Cardinal Copia was romantic. He wanted to cherish Lucifera for all she was to him. He didnt want to have a fuck in his office.  
"Come with me." He spoke softly in her ear. He held out his hand and lead her through the office, to the small passage between the candle storage cases and a very dusty looking bookshelf. The books clearly had not been disturbed in many years.  
His bedroom was a modest size. A four poster mahogany bed with red cotton sheets strewn messily, embroidered with gold swirls and satanic symbolism. Large oil canvas paintings hung just above depicting the fall of Eden.  
A wardrobe stood on the opposite side, the doors left open revealing the clothes rail with various different suits hung up, and a few clothes scattered on the floor. Underneath a row of shoe boxes and hats.  
There were two armchairs in the corner of the room with a coffee table between them. One armchair had a black cloak thrown over the back, and the other had a little hole in the side where a rat had clearly made a nest with the internal stuffing. 

"Not had time to tidy up for guests then I see" Lucifera laughed.  
"Nobody comes in here." Replied Cardinal Copia with a shrug.  
He removed his jacket and threw it on the handles of a tricycle that was near the wardrobe.  
Lucifera sat down on the bed, admiring the man that took her heart. Slender frame, thick thighs, smooth hair and kind eyes.  
For a moment it was like he was back in his 20s. Still childlike in his playfulness yet more mature than Terzo, who would've had all her clothes off by now like a horny teenager.  
"Copia come to bed. We can take it slow" Lucifera spoke softly when she noticed that Copia was fidgeting around. It had been so long that he felt awkward and wanted to make sure everything was perfect.


	7. Broken pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifera wakes up after a night of passion with the Cardinal.  
> Hes trying to make everything as normal as possible by cooking her breakfast, but hes not the greatest chef.

She giggled as he climbed into the bed next to her, pulling the sheets over them both to create a cocoon. Their very own love nest. He was hesitant again, wanting everything to be perfect. 

Lucifera had a power. It was constant, and it effected her as much as it did her targets. Like a force field of sexual energy that captured anyone within close proximity of her, and clouded their vision until they believed she was everything they wanted in that moment. Any man, whether she wanted to be with them or not, would become infatuated with her in that moment. That was her power. That was her curse. 

Cardinal Copia wasnt effected as strongly as the others. To him she was already perfect. She didnt need to cast her spell over him to make him love her, he already did.  
He began softly kissing her lips, gradually getting more passionate.  
Yesterday when she turned up in his office, he was eager and impatient. But right now he just wanted more than anything to share these sacred moments.  
Her hands drifted down his chest. His beautiful toned chest. Clearly hours of running around causing chaos and dance fitness paid off.  
In his 20s he had been a bit skinnier. She admitted to him that she preferred him how he was now. No longer was he a smitten boy, he was a real man full of passion and tenderness. Their lips never left one anothers and their hands never breaking contact. Here in their cocoon, nothing could get to them. Nobody could tear them apart, not even the most powerful god of the underworld could part them. 

"My Lucy" he breathed her nickname that only he called her.  
"My Copia" she returned. She shifted her body so they were pressed together, closing the small gap between them.  
Suddenly she let out a gasp as he entered her slowly. He was bigger than she remembered! She couldnt help but think that he had wasted that asset by waiting for her all these years - If only those sisters knew what he was hiding! But then again, its not like they were oblivious either. Those pants so tight they were practically a second skin.  
He thrusted into her, savouring every moment as she tilted her head back into the pillows in ecstasy.  
He felt incredible. He wrapped his arms around her like a hug, kissing the base of her throat and inhaling her sweet scent. Her hands ran through his hair, gripping on as though she never wanted to let go. 

He didnt want to rush this precious moment. He wanted to shower her in affection and love for the rest of his life. Their hips moved in synchronicity, their breathing getting heavier and kisses getting deeper. This was romantic love making, and Lucifera needed him. 

~~~~~

"Breakfast?"  
"What?" Lucifera sat up in bed, rubbing her head. Light poured through the curtains onto the wall opposite, a Cardinal shaped shadow projected there.  
He was already dressed for the day, holding out a plate of... well she didnt exactly know what it was.  
"Its errrr.... meant to be pancakes but...ah shit" He stuttered, making Lucifera laughed at how funny his words were in his accent.  
"They look delicious, but I think your darling pets might be hungrier for pancakes this morning." She pointed to the rat on Copias shoulder who was twitching her whiskers looking at the plate. Copia shrugged and set the plate of mess down on the bed, the rat running down his arm to feast on them.  
"Tell you what, how about that diner in the town you're always taking about. You said they do good breakfasts?" Lucifera suggested.  
"Alrighty then. Cool" Copia smiled.  
He held out a basket to her, containing some more appropriate clothes for the ministry.  
"Standard Sisters of Sin welcome package... a veil and habit, gloves... well, itll keep you blended in whilst you're here. I had to guess your size but I think I'm pretty well acquainted with your body" 

Lucifera smiled and took the basket with her to the bathroom to get ready. She was wandering how long it would take him to suggest she change to go outside the ministry.  
When she was fresh and dressed, she stepped into the black heels provided and did an exaggerated twirl.  
"How do I look?"  
"You're looking good. Very normal. Not like a demon at all." He laughed and took her arm to leave the room. 

As they walked through the ministry halls, whispers could easily be heard from the sisters. Who is she coming out of Copias bedroom? Does anyone recognise this sister? What makes her so special that she can get the Cardinal in bed? 

The Male ghouls were drawn to her like a magnetic pull. Inching closer until her aura was just out of range and then they snapped out of their trance, shaking their heads and continuing with whatever they were doing to start with.  
One had a guitar in his hand, playing some new riff whilst the other wiggled his shoulders, puffing his chest out making the sisters whoop and cheer in laughter.

Finally they got to the large wooden doors of the ministry, and began their walk down the long trail that lead into the town.


	8. Rats in a diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia takes Lucifera to his favourite diner, and Lucifera has some life changing news to break to Copia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, a huge thank you for getting this far. I've shocked myself truthfully, i thought this would be a huge flop. And it might well be a flop, but so far 9 of you have left a kudos and truthfully that has made this worth while. I love to make up stories as I go along and writing this has brought me happiness. You 9 people are very kind to leave me a kudos so thank you very much, youve given me the confidence boost to keep writing:)
> 
> If you've read this story and have come back to read the new chapters, an extra huge thank you and a big high five from me. I'm very grateful. 
> 
> Ill keep adding when I have the time to write so watch this (writing) space! :) xxx

The diner was not exactly how Copia had described on their walk into town. He had painted a visual picture of a bright and bubbly atmosphere, with red haired waitresses on roller skates topping up your coffee and snapping their bubblegum. Elvis and Little Richard playing through the jukebox and trays of steaming pancakes with bacon drizzled in syrup.  
AThey stood outside, the neon diner sign with the flickering 'r' as if the bulb was going to blow any moment. the waitress, probably mid 50s with badly dyed orange hair leaned on the counter top chewing on the end of a pen. She raised her tattooed eyebrows at the pair as they entered. A little bell stood on the counter and the Cardinal tapped it, even though he didnt need that to get attention.  
"Hello." Copia said and paused. The waitress did not look amused at the strange pair, but it was customers none the less. "Table for two, please." 

"You're lucky. One just became available." The sarcasm dripped from her voice as she gestured to the very empty dimly lit diner with rusted tables and scuffed floors. 

The pair sat down and Lucifera pulled a face as she thought she saw a cockroach scurry from under her chair. And was that blood on the window??  
Copia didn't seem to be phased at all by the run down diner. In fact he was happy to order from the kitchen that looked like it hadn't been cleaned properly.  
"Its good food here. I promise."  
They ordered the bacon pancakes that Copia had described as if they were the fruit of Eden itself.  
And Lucifera couldnt lie, they were pretty good. Maybe it was the hunger they had worked up the night before.

"RATS!"  
Suddenly the waitress screamed and dropped the coffee pot she was carrying over to them, shattering it to the floor spilling coffee everywhere. Somehow, the floor appeared cleaner with the coffee washing away the dirt that was there before. Out from Cardinals pocket a little pink nose twitched, and black beady eyes peeped out.  
"Oh! how did you get in here!" Copia laughed and took his pet out of his pocket. "She must have jumped in before we left. Still hungry huh?"  
He put his rat on the table and picked up a napkin to wipe his mouth, allowing the rat to finish the little bit of pancake he had left. Lucifera laughed at this. The waitress had run into the kitchen, probably to use the telephone to call pest control, meanwhile Copia didnt seem to understand that having your pet rat eat off the table in a diner wasnt customary behaviour.  
The rat ran up Copias arm and curled herself up in his pocket again after she was full.  
Just before they finished their coffee, men in overalls with humane cage traps were approaching the diner, with the waitress flapping around the door.  
"Cmon we better get out if here before your rodent causes any more chaos." Lucifera whispered and stood up. Copia was amused, but got up to follow her, leaving some money on the table. 

They took the long way back to the ministry. They didnt have to be back for anything particular today and the less time Lucifera spent around other people, the safer and longer Copia could have her. And even though it was raining now, it didnt matter. They were huddled close together under the Cardinals umbrella. 

"Its been a great morning." Lucifera commented, breaking Copias ramble about a legendary house party that Nihil once told him about, and how he wanted to hold one of his own the ministry. Sister imperator wouldnt allow a disco party to be held in the halls, as much as he was sure she secretly wanted to. Copia thought it would be a great idea, a bit more dance is what was needed there.  
"Copia, my love, I need to talk to you about something. Privately."  
Copia stopped abruptly and held his finger to her lips.  
"I can get this. Umm..." he made a lot of strange noises with his mouth as he tried to think.  
"Ah shit! I dont know." He said eventually. "But I tell you what: its raining pretty hard now, so why dont we just go home, and you can tell me when we get there." 

Home. He called the Ministry his home. Of course it is his home, and it was going to be for many years to come. She had just 5 more days to call it her home too until Satan would call her back. 

~~~~~  
Once they were dry and changed, copia sat down on the very worn chair in his bedroom opposite Lucifera who sat in the pristine, rat-free chair. She wasnt sure how to bring the matter up. It should be exciting and easy. Shes done it countless times. Nihil couldnt wait. Papa I was nervous to follow his father, but proudly accepted his new role in the church. Papa II was happy to take over from his brother, but more excited that he got Lucifera for his reign.  
And Papa III practically pounced on her before the full sentence had escaped her lips.  
"You're... you're next. In 5 days time... its you." She explained best she could without actually saying the title of Papa. She didnt want to associate her Cardinal with any of the previous Papas. He was more special than that.  
"What do you mean? That's impossible." He replied, passing it off. He poured out some tea for the both of them as she spoke, he could see she was visibly lost for the right words.  
"I dont know how... but The Dark Lord has requested you become Papa IV."  
"It must be a mistake. Only sons of blood relation can become Papas." Copia shrugged.  
"Copia, you're an orphan. We dont know that you're not part of the bloodline. The Devil is never wrong and it's you that hes requested."  
Her tone seemed serious as if she genuinely believed he was to earn the sacred face paint.  
"Trust me, if I were part of the bloodline I wouldn't have been an orphan. I'd have grown up like royalty right here in the ministry like the 3 Papas did, like Nihil did. Like his father did. Like his father's father, like his fathers..."  
"COPIA LISTEN TO ME!" she shouted over him and he shut his mouth and his moustache twitched a little.  
"Regardless of the past Papas, this is what is in your future. You know what this means, dont you?"  
She held out her hand. Her perfect delicate polished hand. Ice cold to the touch. Her palm up to invite him to hold it. He shook his head even though he did know the answer. She had come here for a job. Of what she was telling him was true, she was to take part of his soul to Satan.  
"It means you'll hold all the powers, Copia. It means you can request for me whenever you desire. It means whilst you are the pope, i am gifted to you. No more childish ghost stories of the concubine and her secret lover. I can be yours."  
She smiled at the thought.  
Cardinal Copia squeezed her hand tightly with a grin.  
"I'll request you stay here with me for my entire reign." He laughed.  
He jumped up and pulled her into a tight hug.  
Just 5 more days. 5 more days she could have her sweet Cardinal Copia with his innocent boyish soul in tact. In 5 days time she would no longer be a gift to Terzo. He would no longer be able to ask to borrow her from Satan for an hour because she would no longer be his perk of the job title. In the same way though, 5 more days she was still officially the concubine of Papa iii, and there was nothing Copia could do about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get my references?! Course you did, rat lovers!  
> Ps, I don't reccomend eating anywhere that has blood and cockroaches around. For pretty obvious hygiene reasons. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! Big kisses, Mwah!!


	9. Blood Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is the sacred blood ritual to welcome new sisters to the ministry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest with you, this was a filler chapter written at 2am because I couldnt sleep. It's not accurate or based on anything really it was just my mind running off. Regardless, I hope you like it:)

Speaking of Papa iii, Lucifera wondered where he was hiding. She hadn't heard anything from him since that afternoon in the chapel, which was unusual for him.  
Part of her wanted to go and find him, but she quickly dismissed the terrible idea as soon as her mind snapped back to the room with Copia sitting opposite her.  
"Have you spoken to Sister Imporator?" She asked him after a moment. She remembered that Imporator would presume she was Ghoul food by now.  
She had never bumped into Sister Imporator before when she was with the Papas as they had never wanted her to stay long enough for them to cross paths. She came when they summoned, she left an hour later.  
Copia wanted more than just her purpose to him. He wanted her company. He wanted her to stay.  
"I haven't seen her around today but I will speak to her after the blood ceremony tonight" he replied.  
The blood ceremony! Lucifera would be summoned back this evening for the festivities.  
The new sisters that Papa iii baptised the other day at the chapel would be stepping forward tonight and partaking in an ancient ritual as their last step to joining the clergy.  
In the olden days, lucifera remembered the young sisters would have to release their blood with a knife to their palm, dripping it onto the alter to seal their souls with Satan. There were many that fainted, many got infections because the knife was not cleaned properly between sisters, if at all.  
You just didnt worry back then.  
Now days though it's less extreme. More sanitary, more efficient. A small prick to the finger with a blessed sterile needle, a few drops was all that was needed.  
Sure, it didnt look as awesome visually. It was a little anticlimactic to the witnesses of the event. Nevertheless, it was a big moment in the sisters lives and everyone liked to go to show their support and welcome them into the family. (Mainly because of the feast afterwards)  
"Its a bit of a celebration down in Hell too." Lucifera giggled. She remembered how The Devil would be so pleased to taste the blood of his newest children. 

"What is he like?" Cardinal asked.  
They were still sat In the armchairs drinking tea, chatting freely and playing footsie under the coffee table. Lucifera thought for a moment. Nobody had asked her that before.  
"Well hes not how you human folk depict him" she began, laughing at elaborate tapestries and texts of a beast with red skin and large horns, pointed tail and claws.  
Lucifer was a man. A very very powerful man, granted, but he could stride past you in the street and you would never know unless you looked into his eyes.   
Lucifera imagined how tonight would go. She would be submissively knelt by her Masters feet holding a golden bejeweled goblet, raising it to his lips to taste the offerings.  
He would stroke her hair fondly as the lower ranked Succubi smiled to hide their envy of Lucifera. Afterwards there would be wine made from the finest forbidden fruits, and people joining in huge orgies.  
Lucifera was not permitted to join the orgies as she was reserved only for Satan, and the Elite Clergy leaders.  
Tonight Lucifera would be with him. During these events, The Devil liked to show her off like a trophy. Parade her around wearing nothing but exquisite diamond jewellery of the finest quality; the diamand choker necklace with a matching diamond chain that he held in his hand to keep her close to him was his favourite. She would sit on his knee sometimes rather than at his feet, and at some point during the night, a few times perhaps, Lucifer would just want her to fuck him, or pleasure him whilst the festival went on around them. It was standard in Hell.  
She decided not to tell Cardinal Copia all of this.  
"Well... hes got dark eyes, almost black. Dark hair. Kinda like Terzos..."  
"Who's Terzo?" Copia interrupted, trying to visualise her description.  
"Oh, Terzo is what I call Papa Third." She replied with a nonchalant shrug.  
"You know you don't have to be jealous, right?" She added, seeing cardinals expression change at the mention.  
"Jealous of Emeritus? Please. Hes jealous of me!" Copia lied. Truth was he was a little jealous, if not spiteful of his predecessor. The way he strutted around the ministry in that casual manner, disregarding the papal regalia they were supposed to wear, and instead swapping it for an embellished Grucifix on a black satin look jacket with silver buttons. The way he winked at the sisters he had given mind blowing orgasms to as he passed them, the way he smirked at Copia in the corridors as if he knew something Copia didn't.  
"Asshole" Copia muttered. The secret that Terzo was smirking about was Lucifera. 

~~~~

Cardinal Copia looked at the clock. Half an hour until the blood ritual. The alter was set, the feast was laid out. The soon to be sisters waiting nervously as the previous Papas chatted them up The ghouls were partying already, and Lucifera was back in Hell. He didnt feel sad though because this time he knew she would be back as soon as it was over. She still had her job to do.  
She had got ready for tonight with Copia in his room, and he gazed at her beauty in awe. Her eyes sparkled brighter than the diamonds. She kissed him with love and passion before she left. He let her keep hold of the diamond Grucifix she had taken when she first arrived and he placed it around her neck, untucking her hair from under the chain and planting a sweet kiss on her lips. 

~~~~~

"Ahhhh there you are my dear Lucifera. Daddy missed your company!"  
The Devil patted his knee and she giggled, joining him. His hand suddenly gripped up to her throat and he stroked along her jawline with his thumb. He tipped her head back and she purred with her rouged lips parted as he dipped his finger in the wine and let her taste it.  
Seductive behaviour was her nature. It came naturally to her.  
Lucifer let go of her throat and ran his hands through her hair and down to her lower back. Tonight she was wearing a backless red sequined dress with black sequin detailing. It was traditional to wear red at the blood ritual.  
She giggled again as people around her became trapped under her magnetising beauty. It was almost like The Devil wanted her to put on a show for them. She was the centerpiece. She belonged to everyone visually in a way, but physically she belonged only to The Devil. 

And Cardinal Copia.


	10. Imporator's big announcement!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imporator has some exciting news to tell the Papas and the Cardinal!  
> Except shes too late... they already know what shes got to tell them.

The next morning back in the ministry, Cardinal Copia could not wait for Lucifera to return. This mornings meeting with Sister Imporator and the clergy leaders seemed so slow as he watched the clock ticking as reassurance that time was actually passing. 

Papa I looked as though he was almost asleep. Nobody paid him much attention these days, he minded his own business. Even Sister Imperator left him be, she had her hands full with his wilder successors and the important matter she was addressing at this meeting. She nodded to a couple of his black hooded ghouls to help return him safely to his room before continuing with the meeting.  
She smiled politely at the room of the remaining church leaders sat around the table.  
Papa II sat without his face paint, wearing sunglasses to hide the bloodshot eyes that would give away just how much unholy communion wine he drank last night with the sisters at the Blood Rituals after-party. He nodded occasionally at Imporator when she looked his way to show he was pretending to pay attention.  
Meanwhile, Papa III smoothed back his black hair and leaned back casually on two legs of his chair, crossing his feet under the table making sure he kicked Cardinal Copia as he crossed them.  
Papa Nihil sat at the opposite end of the table, puffing on his oxygen mask every time Sister Imporator suggested something outrageous for their next mission. New merchandise, more "pizzazz" in the shows, more locations to conquer. 

"Seestor..? I just dont understand why we waste our time on this...?" Nihil interrupted her presentation. It was a well known fact that he wasnt completely sold on the idea of Cardinal Copia being the frontman when he first arrived at the ministry, and that opinion hadn't wavered much. Copia looked at the others in shock and then looked at Imporator for help. She had always had his back from the very beginning, even when nobody else had. Until Lucifera told him about his future, he wasnt exactly sure why he had been brought to the Ministry. Although he could quite happily amuse himself for hours when he had free time by playing in the ministry halls, he wasnt one to ever shy away from the crowd.  
Papa III raised his hand and gestured as he spoke with a boastful tone.  
"He was nominated for two Grammys. Did not get one!" He smirked.  
At that, some silver masked ghoulettes that stood behind Copia snarled and hissed at the Papa, and Copia quickly hushed them down before the situation went further.  
"You'd better shut your mouth 'Terzo' or these lionesses will tear you new asshole! If that's even possible since you yourself are one giant asshole!" 

"BOYS!" Imporator Snapped and both Papa iii and Cardinal copia immediately stopped glaring at one another and sat up in their seats. Papa felt betrayed that Lucifera had told Copia her name for him like it was a special secret. 

"Now, in answer to your question, you're not quite getting the big picture, Papa." She smiled at Nihil who looked defeated at his sorry looking collection of leaders at the table. His son was so much better than this Cardinal that Imporator seemed to have a fascination with. The Head Sister sat down in a chair at the head of the table and sighed with a friendly smile.  
"Who of you here would like to tell the Cardinal about Lucifera?" she asked. The papas and Cardinal looked suddenly amongst one another and all began shaking their heads. Papa Nihil took a deep inhale from his oxygen tank.  
"Alright alright not all at once. I'll tell you why I bring this up. Each one of you, excluding you Cardinal of course, have had an association with Lucifera." She looked at the two papas and then at Nihil who looked sheepishly at Imporator.  
"We all know what her job is - to create leaders of this church." Papa iii commented with a suggestive action of bouncing a woman on his crotch. His brother smirked removed his sunglasses as suddenly this meeting wasnt so boring that he had to pretend he was listening.  
"Correct!" Imporator grinned, clearly ignoring the rude actions. Her take over was coming along exactly as she had planned.  
"Its been brought to my attention that the name of Lucifera has created quite the hysteria amongst the junior sisters. It appears she is here in the ministry! You know what this means...?"  
She paused again waiting for anybody to give an answer. "It means that our fantastic Cardinal here is getting promoted! Were going back on the road!" She cheered. There was another awkward silence. The Papas in the room already knew this days ago when Lucifera first arrived at the ministry.  
Not much was said after that.  
An annoyed Papa Nihil walked slowly out of the room, joining two child demons that were playing outside the door.  
Papa ii just laughed at the disgust in the eyes of his younger brother. It didnt matter to him whether Copia was to become Papa or not - he had had his time as Leader with Lucifera by his side already, and he was enjoying his retirement. (With the odd visit from the fallen eve now and again!)  
"Congratulazioni!" He grinned as he got up from the table and high fived the Cardinal before he left.  
Shortly after Papa iii left the room without a word, leaving just Cardinal Copia and Imporator at the table.  
"Well, I expected the third to be a little bitter. It cant be easy for him to give up his role so quickly." She said softly. "Are you okay?" She asked like a concerned mother.  
Cardinal nodded. He wasnt quite sure what Imporator knew already, or how much she was letting on.  
"You're ready, Cardinal. I know you're ready. You'll meet Lucifera soon enough, if you haven't already... I wish Papa Nihl would believe in me a bit more. Believe me, I know what I'm doing!"


	11. A ball of light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come for Lucifera to initiate Copia into Papa IV. She has to claim his soul from him.

"Honey I'm home!!" Lucifera called happily as she apperated straight into the Cardinals office. She dropped her bag down that contained some casual clothing and her nun uniform she used to blend in. Nobody was at home in the office. She poked her finger through the bars of the rat cage and petted one on her head. It gave her a wicked idea.  
A Succubus can transform her body, they are shape shifters. Quickly she pushed her bag out of sight and transformed herself into a rat.  
She didnt have to wait too long, as Cardinal copia unlocked his office door and strolled in, followed by Sister Imporator. They sat down on the chairs and mindlessly chatted for a few moments, mainly about what his role would include, what face paint he might like to have. Copia looked at his pet rats and smiled. He wanted rat like face paint. Just then, Lucifera poked her head out and squeaked from the corner of the room.  
"Oh!" Imporator cried as the rat scurried past her feet. "Cardinal I'm fine with you keeping pets but please keep them from running feral around the place!" She laughed.  
Copia scooped Lucifera up in his hand and eyed her suspiciously. He knew all the rats by heart, but he didnt recognise this one. Snowy white fur, small pink nose, long silver whiskers and pale pink toes.  
He held her in his hand and stroked her head whilst Imporator smiled.  
"Never used to like them, but this one is kinda cute." She said and petted the rat a little in Copias hand.  
Lucifera squeaked. If only she knew that she had just called the woman who Papa Nihil had once loved more than anyone 'cute'  
"Anyway Cardinal I'll leave you in peace for a while. I'd better go and see where Papa Nihil has got to" She stood up and pushed her chair back under the desk and gave a polite smile. When she had gone, Copia stood up put the rat down on the seat he was sat in.  
"Yes you are very cute as a rat." He chuckled. "Good try Lucy, I know my babies."  
With that, she transformed herself back into a woman, sat on the chair with Copia leaning half amused on his desk.  
"Didnt fool ya then?" She giggled. He shook his head and pulled her into a deep hug. She smelled like burning ash and blood masked by strong perfume. He made a face.  
"Yeah it's not great is it. I could do with a shower." She laughed and picked up her bag, walking towards the door to the bedroom. She dumped her bag down and collapsed onto the bed. 

Cardinal Copia had an idea of his own when she mentioned a shower. He left her on the bed and decided to run a nice deep bubble bath, deep enough for two. He put two fluffy towels on the side, lit some candles and undressed before calling her in.  
She padded in and grinned. The sight of Cardinal Copia, with bubbles reaching just past his stomach. She peeled off her red backless sequin dress from the ritual night and discarded it carelessly onto the floor. Her pink painted toes dipped into the soothing hot water and she let out a deep sigh. This is exactly what she needed. She laid back using Copias chest as a pillow, and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"This is just what we needed, a bit of 'us' time." He spoke softly and cupped his hands with water to gently wash her skin. She smiled sweetly and ran her hands down his thighs that she sat between.  
After he had washed her, she turned around to face him.  
She took a wash cloth and dabbed his face with it, removing the makeup around his eyes and top lip. She hadn't had a chance to see him out of it yet. She traced the outline of his face with her fingertips with a saddened smile. She wanted to remember it like this forever. Handsome, full of life and expression. As if he knew what he was thinking he brought his hand to his face and captured hers in his.  
"Let's focus on these moments, hm?" He pressed a kiss to her lips. 

"Would you let me touch your soul?" She whispered to him. The moment was perfect for the official initiation. He was relaxed, calm, open. He was like a sitting duck, hers for the taking. She could reach straight in and snatch his soul and know he would let her.  
"Forever." He whispered back. It was what he promised her. His soul would belong to her forever.  
"Close your eyes my darling, promise you wont open them until I tell you to" Lucifera told him and he did without question. Sinking down into the hot water so it was just above his shoulders as she positioned herself over him, leaning down to kiss him. The ends of her long hair dipping into the water, her lips never leaving his even for a moment.  
His heart was beating fast, he didnt know what to expect from his soul being claimed. She rode him, the motion of them making ripples in the water. Copia wanted to open his eyes but he had promised to keep them shut. Was this part of it?  
He decided to peak just a tiny bit, and what he saw made him gasp in awe and ultimately shock. On top of him, fucking him, was a gorgeous angel demon. Huge black feathered wings that almost touched the ceiling, with tall and twisted black horns to match. Truly an angel of the dead. Her once delicate pale hands now had long sharp claws, and her dark black skin shimmered silvery in certain angles of the light. Black eyes looked wild yet so empty.  
He screwed his eyes up tighter. Was this her true form?  
He loved her regardless, lifting his hands out the water to hold her waist to help her. He felt the bottom feathers of the wings brush accross the top of his hands.  
Fuck! She rode him so well! The spalshing sound of the bath water getting quicker and louder. The water spilling over the sides and onto the floor. He was close.  
"Unholy Hell Lucy I'm gonna cum!" He exclaimed in a pant. She didnt reply. He was going to cum hard, he had never felt anything so powerful and absorbing as this. Suddenly he was lost. He was unable to breathe, a seething pain ripped through his chest and everything went cold. Not even the bath water warmed him. He felt the pleasure dissipate into the air and the weight of Lucifera on him lift.  
He opened his eyes even though she has told him to keep them closed. He looked to her, then looked down at himself where the pain was in his chest. He expected to see himself ripped open but there was nothing wrong with him. He looked back to Lucifera, who has began changing herself back into her human form, cupping her hands together like she had captured a butterfly.  
She waited for a moment before holding out her hands.  
"I never ever do this... but I want you to see" she whispered.  
Copia sat up in the bath, letting the hot water soothe his pain as she slowly opened her hands to reveal a ball of bright pale blue light about the size of a golf ball. It floated a little in her delicate palms.  
"Your soul... it's so bright. I've never seen one as bright as this." She began. "Most souls have specs in them. Smaller dark flakes where its rotted away with every dark action you do in your life. The darker the soul, the worse the person is.  
Most leaders here have about 50% light and 50% darkness. But Copia... yours is perfectly pure!"  
He examined the light ball closely without a word. Was that really his soul she held in her hands? She closed her hands again.  
"Because everything I do, good or bad, I do it out of love and compassion. I've never done anything to harm anybody else. Everything I do in this church, it's with you in mind, Lucy."


	12. A candle casting a faint glow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Papa Emeritus does the unthinkable. Nobody has ever done something like this for Lucifera.

"Lucifera, I Summon Thee"

She felt that familiar tingle consuming her from the inside out. That power of hers taking over.  
There he was in all his splendour, Papa Emeritus iii.  
"One last time then I take it?" She asked as she walked into his room, instinctively locking the door behind her and pulling off her veil disguise, as her platinum hair fell out of her hair bun. She flipped it over elegantly.  
"You summoned me Papa" She giggled. He didnt jump up and eagerly start on her like he usually did. He would've had her pushed to the wall by now, hungrily sucking on the side of her kneck and collar bone.  
This time, he sat and admired her from his armchair. For once his clothes were still on! There was only one armchair in his room positioned by a large window with a balcony over the ministry gardens.  
"Terzo what's wrong? Why arent you... well, being you?"   
He sighed and looked at her longingly.  
"I want to. Believe me I want you right now more than ever."   
A small silence filled the room as she stood motionless by the locked door. What did he want?  
"I didnt think youd want to see me, being Copias sloppy seconds as I recall you saying?" She snapped playfully. He just sniggered and beckoned her over with his finger. She walked over and sat on the arm of the chair, leaning her head on his shoulder. He always smelled so good. They watched the ghouls playing outside for a few moments, splashing eachother from the fountain and doing tricks tossing in coins.  
They looked so happy and carefree. 

"So, is he as good as me? Does he make you feel explosive?" Papa asked her with a wiggle of his eyebrow. Why did they have to compare? They were so different it was impossible to compare them.  
"Oh yes." She purred "He makes me feel incredible. He knows just what to do with me."  
As she spoke she ran her hands over her body suggestively, making sure to highlight over the curves of her waist and hips.  
He chuckled and snaked his arm round her back to pull her onto his knee. He just cuddled her, holding her close. It was so different to how he usually behaved, it was a little unnerving.  
"I am going to miss you" He sighed and ran his thumb down her arm.  
"I'm not going anywhere?" Lucifera replied.  
"Ghuleh please. You initiated Copia last night didnt you. Do you love him?"  
For once his tone was normal as she sat on his knee, leaning into him and both watching the ghouls in the garden.  
"I do love him" she admitted. "But I dont understand what that has to do with you missing me?"  
Papa just chuckled a little sad, defeated chuckle.  
"Why did you come to me?" He asked her next. He knows why, because he summoned her. Copia should have the candle now, but Papa was reluctant to give her up. She told him that and he nodded.  
"You cant be summoned by Copia. But yet you still go to him because you want to be with him.  
I have to summon you to have you sat here with me, and when I can no longer summon you then I fear you won't come back."  
Lucifera never thought about it that way. Every time she had met with any of the Papas it was because they had lit the candle and called out her name for her to appear to them. But with Copia she had just shown up without being summoned. 

"I'm not going to ask to fuck you today Ghuleh, that's not why I summoned you." He pushed her off his knee and stood up to face her, admiring the false innocence in her bright eyes. What did he want then she thought. Did he want to make love to her? Did he just want a chat? That wasnt like Terzo. 

Then he did what nobody had ever done before. He walked over to his bedside table and picked up the black smokey candle with the golden scripture on the sides, drips of hardened wax covering some of the lettering now.  
"I believe this belongs to you." He walked back over to her. 

Lucifera let out a shocked sound. She had no words. Not one of the leaders she had served had given her her own candle back, not even Papa Nihil.  
"Before you put that in my hand, you know what this is dont you?" She whispered. Papa nodded.  
"Its not just a magical candle is it Ghuleh, It contains your soul. When its lit and your name is called you are drawn back. That's how summoning works. You should be the one to control your own soul. Your own destiny."  
He held it out to her and tears spilled from her eyes as they felt the rumble coming. The sound of thunder crashed down as her fingers curled around the candle and in that moment it was like there was an almighty earthquake from below. The Ghouls in the garden jumped back in fright as some gargoyles came crashing down and shattered into pieces in front of them. They looked up through Papas window and saw the two stood eye to eye.  
"You've... you've no idea what you've just done Terzo. I'm... I'm..."  
She wept tears of happiness and her legs buckled from under her. She fell down onto the carpet with her head down and the candle clutched to her chest. The dark smoke in the candle started clearing, flecks of shimmering blue started to appear.  
She felt Papa crouch down beside her and hold her close to him.  
"I know Ghuleh. You're free. What's that saying? If you love her let her go. This is the moment of just letting go."  
She felt herself collapse into his arms as the earth shook below them. The screams from outside the doors were silent. She didnt hear the sound of more windows and ornaments shattering. She laid in Papas arms as he held her, rocking them both gently. 

~~~~  
"Thank you for bringing her to me." Came one voice.  
"Its what she would want. I know that now." Came another.  
All Lucifera knew was her head hurt. A lot. She didnt know where she was or how long she had been there. She opened her eyes, feeling cotton sheets over her body. She was in bed. And by the sound of the scurrying of Rats she was in Copias bed. She didnt remember how she got there.  
She sat up and rubbed at her eyes, shocked to see the two men sat in the two chairs, both drinking tea. When they heard her stirring they rushed over and sat either side of her on the bed.  
Copia held her hand in his, and Papa Emeritus iii squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.  
"Your looking well" Cardinal Copia smiled. He passed her a glass of water on the bedside table.  
"That was quite an ordeal." Papa commented, pointing to the furniture that had fallen and broken under the earth's tremor.  
Just then, a knock came at the door and Sister Imporator peeped around the door and smiled.  
"Oh you're awake my dear! Good." She walked over to the bed and perched on the end.  
"I've just come off the phone to the Dark Lord. Hes not happy one bit but I talked him into it. "Nobody, not even the Devil, could say no to Sister Imporator. "Your in the clear!!" She clapped happily and slid off the bed.  
"Welcome home Lucifera. I'm afraid I cant stay, i have urgent matters of shattered windows to attend to."

As soon as Sister Imporator had left, Terzo reached his arm around Lucifera and gently kissed the top of her head. It caused Cardinal Copia to shuffle on the bed in agitation. He understood that Papa and Lucifera had history, and he owed everything to Papa for his selfless act. Still, the sexual tension could be pierced easily with a blunt knife. 

Lucifera leaned into Terzo. It was only now it was too late that she realised he wasnt such a self contained flirt after all. She had never even took the time to get to know him personally.  
She closed her eyes and inhaled his cologne - Acqua di Gio. She remembered the bottle of Armani on his nightstand. 

"Eh hem" Cardinal Copia gave a small cough. Luciferas eyes opened and and she sat up again, the smell of Papa now transferred to her dress.  
"Sorry Ratboy... I mean Cardinal... I mean Papa?" Terzo fluttered and stood up.  
"Papa wait!" Lucifera called and jumped off the bed, running over to him and flinging herself into his arms. She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso so that she could just hang off him.  
"Thank you." She whispered and without thinking planted a long, romantic kiss on his lips. She had never kissed Papa like that before and it sent sparks flying for the both of them. Her body so closely pressed to his, her tongue diving between his lips and their eyes closed. She wanted him to stay. She wanted to show him how thankful she was.  
He held her firmly to him, and looked into her eyes.  
"Ghuleh... Rat Boy is right there..." 

Cardinal sighed and shrugged from the bed accross the room.  
"Its okay Papa. Really. I know what she is, it's her nature." He sounded almost genuine. "To have her here with me is more than I could ever wish for. So a kiss from time to time wont ruin that." He looked between them both, putting emphasis on the word 'kiss' as if implying something else would be distasteful.  
Papa gave Lucifera a wink and his classic smirk as they faced each other.  
"Goodbye Ghuleh"


	13. Dabria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will replace Lucifera as the Top Fallen Eve now she has been freed? Lucifer decides it's time to create the next generation.  
> Cardinal Copia dreams of what his future will look like.

Down below the hot coals were glowing. Angel's danced around the flames, chanting. Souls were thrown into the pit, blood was spilled.  
And up from the earth she rose: radiant tanned skin, volumised chocolate brown tight curls that fell down her back. Dark eyebrows framed her almond hazel eyes. 

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Satan cried as her long legs stepped out of the pool of blood from where she was created.  
Dark black feathered wings from her shoulder bones at the back shimmered with blues and greens in the angles of light.  
"Master" she purred in a low seductive tone. She knelt down to the Devil and bowed her head, the tight curls falling in every direction.  
"My dear I shall call you Dabria, meaning Angel of Death."  
He plunged his claws into her chest, pulling out a black glowing soul and holding it in front of him.  
"Ahhh, the very darkest!" He commented whilst examining the soul with a sleek grin. "Born of the sin, You shall make a fine Eve for the new Papa."

~~~

Cardinal Copia sat on the chair with Lucifera bouncing on his lap. He buried his face in the back of her neck, her silk platinum hair like a curtain. She felt so good. His thick muscular thighs were now soaked from her riding him so long.  
The chair creeked, the two front legs lifting up every time she rocked herself backwards. Her tiptoes keeping the chair from falling backwards completely.  
As his breathing got heavier she picked up pace. Copias hands cupped and massaged her perky nipples.  
She let a couple of moans escape her mouth.  
Although Copia was a gentle and passionate lover, he knew exactly what spot she liked as he nibbled on the side of her neck.  
His hands wandered accross her body. Since they first made love, quick hook ups in between ministry duties were exciting to Copia.

~~~

Dabria. The next Fallen Eve since Lucifera was snatched from Him.  
Lucifera would always hold the spot as His favourite, but Dabria was a close second now.  
Her body was thicker than Luciferas. Rounder thighs and bigger breasts.  
Her bum round and plump.  
Hispanic colourings and pouted lips. She was perfect.  
A new Papa, a new bloodline, a new Eve.  
"Let me be the first to break you in my dear." Smiled Satan. He held out his hand, his blood diamond cufflinks sparkled off the walls of hell.  
Dabria put her hand in his, and he pulled her like a tango into his arms and pushed his lips onto hers, tasting the metallic blood of the sacrifices used to create her.  
The other angels could not take their eyes off her, naturally all comparing their body shape to hers as she was the next icon. What once was slender and pale beauty standard with teacup breasts and straight hair was now curves and curls and a bronze glow.  
Times had changed and Dabria was the very definition of beauty. 

~~~

"Say you'll always be mine" Copia whispered into her ear.  
"I will be with you until the very end." She replied, strands of hair falling over her face.   
Her pussy slipped perfectly over his hard cock and he gripped onto her hips to steady himself as he came.  
They stayed for a little while sat in the chair together, not wanting to part. He closed his eyes as she rocked back to lean on his chest. He visioned their life, growing older, performing rituals with her by his side, cheering him on. Having children with long pink tails and the softest fur, wait, what about actual human children? Maybe not. Though he would be expected to provide heirs since his predecessors never did, and he was nearing his mid 40s. He decided not to ask Lucifera just yet.  
He pondered these things whilst stroking his hands up and down her soft skin. What would their children look like? He pictured platinum blonde boys with ghostly white skin like their mother, running around the ministry with the mischievousness of their father. A whole procession of tricycles, laughter and squeals filling the haunted corridors.  
Although raising children here would be tricky. Sister imperator mentioned once that the female ghouls were helpful with her three boys, but the Male ghouls saw them as new playthings.  
Maybe they could get a little house somewhere. Not far away. He pictured coming home from the ministry, following the smell of diner standard pancakes and strong coffee from the kitchen. A dog barking and wagging his tail for him at the gate as he returned. Lucifera in an apron, wrapping her arms around her husband when he returned. Just the way she wrapped them around Papa iii earlier... no...wait! He didnt want to think about that. In this dream, her Terzo wouldnt be anywhere to be seen. 

"I'm here with you, Copia." She said quietly as if she was reading his thoughts. "Dont worry about him."  
"How... how did you..." he began but she did her signature giggle that interrupted his train of thought.  
"I tune into your desires, remember?! You want to play house with me. You want pancakes and coffee." She inhaled as if she herself could smell his imagined pancakes. She had been reading his ideals the whole time.  
"And children..." she stood up off his lap and started toward the bathroom to clean herself up.  
"I'm afraid I cannot help you there, Copia. I'm an Eve for pleasure. The Angel's are for heirs. You can have as many of those as you require to ensure a bloodline of your own."  
She faced away from him as he followed her into the bathroom. He hadn't thought that she was designed only for desire. The child bearing angel's of Hell were provided for just that. That's how Papa Nihil had produced 3 sons just months apart. Different mothers.  
"Forget children then. Rat babies are fine with me!" He laughed and gave her a squeeze. She wished she could laugh along too.


	14. Papa Primo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend bumps into Lucifera as she explores the gardens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOO MY GOODNESS 20 KUDOS!!  
> I'm so happy!!! Thank you so so much!!!

The following day, Lucifera found herself wandering through the gardens. She had been through the ministry halls plenty of times, she knew where every room was. But now she was free she could finally go and explore the places she had wanted to go.  
In the night the gardens looked eerie. Dozens of broken and mossy tomb stones on a hill overlooking a large lake once used for witch trials, now used for baptisms. In the night, cries and screams could faintly be heard from the hill.  
Stone paths lead into every direction between tall trees with branches like limbs hanging heavily casting their shadows. Thorn bushes created divides between areas, perfectly pruned by Ghouls. The first area had pavement slabs, modern outdoor patio furniture. A ouija board had been crudely carved into one of the pavement slabs facing the hillside cemetery.  
Another area was grassy. A burned patch in the middle from bonfires.  
She remembered a few years ago, laying on the grass with the heat of the bonfire warming her bare skin. Just her and Papa I, he liked being outdoors more than he liked being in the ministry. He liked to have sex outside too. In fact if she remembered they had sex most of the time outside, but it was always in the dark, so she never got to see the gardens in all their splendour.

The third area was definitely the most cared for. A courtyard with a large fountain in the middle and iron benches all around. She sat down on one of the benches and looked up, remembering that Terzos window looked right over this area. It felt strange thinking she was now a part of the outside view looking in. 

Suddenly Papa I made her jump as he walked up behind her to the bench where she sat. He sat down without a word.  
"Long time no see, Papa Primo!" She smiled at him.  
He had the scariest face paint of all the Leaders and was like a walking phantom. Nobody noticed him until he looked into their souls.  
Though her sexual spell was still strong, he managed to sit down next to her and keep his hands to himself for the time being. He wore all his papal robes, and his hat too, both smelling of smokey incense from his bronze thurible.  
He wasnt as charismatic as the others. He was the silent type. In tune with nature around him. He didnt easily make friends, he didnt really feel the need to either. He also didnt really speak much english, preferring to keep his native Latin tongue for sentences spoken with purpose. He didnt need to speak aloud to communicate with Lucifera, she read his thoughts as clearly as reading from a book. She replied with a smile.  
"Yes I am back for good now, I imagine you'll see more of me around!"  
A few seconds of silence passed before it was interrupted with a loud laugh from her. Oh his thoughts were dark and very naughty! He hadn't changed a bit! He turned to look at her, his creepy eyes gazed into hers. Lucifera liked what he desired and an almighty urge swept over her with such strength that she couldnt refuse the proposition. It was apparent then that they were being watched from Papa III's window. He stood with one arm in his pocket and another holding a glass of wine just looking down at the pair in the courtyard.  
accross the courtyard, a group of ghouls stood with Papa II, squinting to see who was in the courtyard laughing so loudly. She didnt let Terzo or Duo know that she knew he was watching them. Instead she decided to keep her eyes fixed on her old lover Papa Primo, caressing his face in her hand.  
"And then what?" She smirked as he thought up a way to brighten up his afternoon.  
"Dont you go kissing and telling Primo, I know you find it hard to hold your tongue most of the time" She joked ironically with him. "Here, let me hold it for you."  
She leaned in, pressing their lips together. Whilst mid kiss, she looked up at the window to make sure Terzo was still there watching her make out with his older brother.  
He was, watching with his eyes widened. He didnt think Emeritus the First still had it in him!  
He walked away from the window and back again, unsure if it was awkward to watch, intriguing, or hot.  
She then looked over to Papa II who had come closer, pretending he was working with the ghouls but in fact was actually watching more intently than Papa III. She winked at him and then looked away, focusing on the Papa she was currently with. Her hands fumbled under his robes and stroked his growing erection, large and exaggerated strokes to make it obvious to Terzo and Duo what she was doing, as if it wasnt obvious enough what her hand would be doing under his robes. Primo had loosened the straps on her dress so they fell down over her shoulders, revealing the tops of her nipples as it fell down.  
He then removed her underwear and dipped his hand between her thighs. She let out a heavy and deliberate groan with pleasure, the way a porn star might to pretend it was the most mind blowing touch they'd ever felt. It certainly worked to keep The others attention.  
They both knew they couldnt have sex right here in the open courtyard. But the tall trees provided shelter and blind spots. Together they both walked away from the bench and toward the old woodland areas.  
~~~  
Papa Emeritus III felt angrily annoyed as he watched them walk off together after she had very clearly put on a show for him. As he scowled he suddenly noticed she had left her underwear hung over the back of the bench. No doubt she had done that on purpose.  
Should he go and retrieve them? It llooked like Papa II had the same idea...


	15. Keep quiet, Ghuleh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more filth to be fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small trigger warning, features being woken up by sex without initial concent.

By the time Papa III had rushed down the winding stone staircases from the bedrooms he was met by a group of Ghouls had already found the underwear and were running back into the ministry with them with roars of laughter. They hadn't noticed Papa Emeritus the First creeping out from the wooded area on his own and make his way back inside, looking satisfied, tired and ready for an afternoon nap. 

The Ghouls ignored him as usual as they barged past Papa III at the bottom of the stairs.  
He was about to turn back, when he realised that his eldest brother had left with no sign of Lucifera. Was she still there, waiting to strategically stagger out their exits as not to be seen leaving together?  
Papa II walked accross the courtyard, stopping as he got to the stone path when he heard the rustle of leaves and the snap of a twig on the ground. She stumbled out, wiping the last traces of her smudged lipstick onto the back of her hand. Her lipstick was mostly worn off - papa didnt want to imagine where it had transferred onto. She stopped abruptly when she saw who was stood waiting for her with a smirk on his face. She knew he was secretly watching from the other side of the gardens but she hadn't thought he would come and find her afterwards. She walked out of the clearing and joined him on the path back to the ministry, trying to scan the area for her missing underwear. She didnt think much of it though as she presumed when she couldnt find them that Papa I had taken them with him as a souvenir.  
"That was quite the show." Papa commented, walking back in the direction of the ministry. "Is there an encore?"  
This made her laugh out loud. "You're too late, Duo! The show just ended."  
"Well I guess a meet and greet will have to do then." He shook his head with a grin.  
"Stay with me out here for a bit?" He asked and sat on a swinging bench that was in the shade away from the sun. She didnt have anywhere else to be today as Copia was busy practising routines for upcoming ritual tours. She sat down and leaned back, filling her lungs with the fresh air.  
They didnt speak to each other for a while, just listened to the sound of the rushing water from the fountain. It suddenly occured to Lucifera that she had never actually been able to spend time with Papa II, because he was always so quick to be captured under her sexual spell .  
Lucifera leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
"What happened to everybody Duo? They've never been this nice to me before. Usually it's a fuck and chuck." She said as they gently swung on the bench back and fourth. He chuckled at this sudden remark, pulling her into his reassuring arms and she tucked her feet up on the seat. He was like a protector to her, in a strange way he was the most fatherly of the three brothers . For the first time since he knew Lucifera, he was able to think clearly around her. Perhaps now she had her own soul back she was more... human like. No lustful fog clouding his judgement. The curse was broken.  
"Its... I dont know maybe I'm going soft in my older age." He replied. He gently stroked her hair as he lowered his voice. He admired her beauty and how at peace she looked.  
Papa III walked out to see the pair cosied up on the bench and to the annoyance of his brother, sat down on the opposite side where Luciferas legs were tucked. He lifted them and put them on his knee. She laid with her feet up on Papa III and her head on papa IIs lap innocently as he gently rocked the swinging bench with his outstretched foot.  
"Ghuleh... this scenario is most intriguing... it could lead to anything..." Terzo said, earning a scornful glare from the protective Duo.   
"Only in your dreams, Terzo!" She laughed.  
"Ahh, you say that now, but I know you, you crave the wand eh?"  
They both laughed at this. 

Nothing much was said after that. She didnt think he deserved a response from her! She felt herself drift off into a peaceful sleep in the warmth of the sun and the safety of Papas arms. 

"I'll take her up to her bed" Papa III told his brother once she was soundly asleep. He effortlessly scooped her up in his arms and carried her back inside.

~~~~

"Lucy!"  
Her eyes opened wide when she heard somebody call out her name.  
It wasnt Terzo, she could hear him panting and groaning on top of her,  
One hand pinning her wrist above her head and the other clasped over her mouth as she gasped. She wasnt sure how she had gotten into Papas bed, she only remembered being in Papa Duos arms.  
From behind the locked door of Papa III's bedroom she heard the clear conversation, close enough that she knew Cardinal Copia was around.  
"Ladies, have you seen Sister Lucifera?"  
The Junior sisters looked confused at the name.  
"The new one, the angel?" Copia added with a roll of his eyes and they looked at one another with a smirk. By now all the sisters were aware of the mysterious new blonde that seemed to make her way through the ministry. They whispered about her all the time but nobody knew her name, only referring to her as "the angel" due to her shining aura and pure appearance.  
"We haven't seen her, sorry Cardinal." 

Quick footsteps grew louder and she tried to wriggle free unsuccessfully from Terzos firm grip. He released her mouth and made a hushed gesture, pressing his finger to her lip and then sliding it in her mouth.  
"Lucy!" The Cardinals voice grew quieter as she realised he was walking away from Papas Room.  
A wave of relief came over her and she smiled up at Terzo with a wink. It was certainly not the first time! After all, her only design and purpose was for providing pleasure. That was exactly what Terzo used her for, whether she had initiated it or not. What he was doing was not wrong. She was just a subservient concubine. She really was his doll.  
She knew what she was doing was unacceptable behaviour in Copias eyes, but this was what she was designed for, and encouraged in the eyes of everybody else. She smiled again and accepted the feelings inside her, the pleasures and the pain. Lucifera was just doing fulfilling her primary concubine purpose with Terzo. He was the only one who wanted to take control.  
He didnt want her to ride him. He wanted to use her all for himself. He was rough, he was an aggressive lover.  
Lucifera watched him kneel before her petite body so she couldnt get away, hard erection dripping and hand still firmly around her wrist.  
He entered her again and she bit down hard on his finger to silence herself from moaning loudly at the feel of him, just in case Copia was still outside the door and heard them. He retaliated with a sudden slap to her face left a sharp stinging sensation.  
"That bite hurt!" Papa grumbled and pulled his hand away.  
He thrust into her harder and bent down to bite the side of her neck like a vampire as punishment.  
"Fuck Papa stop!! You cant leave your mark on me, not anymore!!" She squealed but it was too late. A trickle of blood ran down to the base of her throat.  
"Ghuleh... did you just try to tell me what I can and can't do with you?" He chuckled with an almost sinister undertone and bit down once again, matching the force of his teeth with the thrusts of his hips. Technically the devil had permitted him to do whatever he wanted with her, he could torture her if he so desired and the Devil would praise him for it. She would just be mended again in Hell adterwards, good as new.  
He was heavy, she could hardly wriggle free under the weight of his torso.  
"Do you have something else to say, my beautiful Ghuleh? Come on, I am all ears." He said. Lucifera knew this was a trap, she said nothing. "Nothing? Not even a 'Sorry Papa?' Because... You. Are. MINE." He growled into her ear before planting a sweet kiss on her stinging cheekbone. He kissed all along her jaw towards her mouth and bit playfully on her lip. He was ready to cum, but he wasnt about to end the fun there. He was gifted in the oral department too and shifted his body to the end of his bed, pulling her ankles to drag her to the edge so he could crouch down and taste her. As he did he gave himself a few strokes and tilted his head back.  
"Want me to help you there?" Lucifera sat up and reached out to his cock, but his head snapped back up again and he pushed her back down.

~~~~~

"Excuse me Swiss, have you seen Sister Lucifera around?" The voice of Cardinal Copia came again, only this time Lucifera didnt hear him as she was too busy squealing with the pleasure Papas tongue was giving her.  
Swiss smirked under his mask and pulled some small pink panties out from his pocket. The same ones he had wrestled off of Aether earlier this afternoon in the courtyard.  
He then pointed towards the bedroom door of Papa III, after hearing some very obvious things that would suggest he had company. 

"Papa don't stop! Oh don't Stop!" Lucifera begged loudly. She was on the edge. For once he listened to her, lifting himself up and pouncing over her again. He wanted them to cum together. His hands decorating her skin in bruises.  
The door flung open as they climaxed. Lucifera didnt even care that Copia was stood there with his jaw open. She turned her head, looked directly at him and smiled wickedly.  
Papa pulled out, cum dripping out of her pussy and onto the bed sheets. 

"Cardinal!" Papa smirked when he saw his visitor dropped in without knocking. He stood straight at the end of the bed, cock still hard and proud. He didnt even care, in fact he wanted the Cardinal to look at his sizable assets.  
Cardinal didnt want to look.  
"I'm so sorry Copia... it just kinda happened." Lucifera sat up and whispered when she had come down from her climax enough to realise what was happening now it was over. Copia said nothing. He walked over to her ignoring Papa, who was certainly annoyed that he wasnt getting attention.  
"Are you okay?" Copia crouched down by the bed noticing the bite marks and red hand prints that covered her.  
"Uhhh yeah I'm okay... are you mad..?"  
He certainly didnt seem mad.  
"No Lucy. I'm not mad at you. I knew it would happen."  
She felt ashamed. Part of her wished he would be mad at her, it would show that he cared. 

"Well, I'm done here." A voice interjected itself from the end of the bed into the conversation and Copia looked up with a scowl.  
"Shes all yours for the rest of the night, Ratboy. Knock yourself out... although she might be a little sticky after my turn."  
He began walking off to get himself cleaned up.  
"YOU SON OF A PREIST"  
Suddenly Copia leaped across the room and knocked Terzo to the ground, landing his fist right accross his eye socket with scary display of sudden strength.  
"YOU TREAT HER WITH RESPECT WHEN YOURE WITH HER, CAPISCO?"  
He threw the underwear the ghouls had at Lucifera for her to put them back on.  
"Errm, that wasnt actually Terzo... That was Primo earlier" she commented as if that would redeem Terzo in some way.  
He got up suddenly and dusted off his jacket, turning to look at Terzo with a little disgust as he laid smirking on the carpet.  
"Come on Lucy. Let's get you cleaned up."


	16. Nursery Rhymes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copia doesnt know how to break the news to Lucifera about The Devils plans

Lucifera sat sulkily on the alter in the ministry worship room watching quietly as Copia arranged the candles around the pentatram on the floor ready for the midnight sermon.  
"Why arent you mad at me? You should be mad at me for sleeping with Terzo!" She asked him outright. She was sick of the silent treatment. After the fight, they both went back to Copias room. He had run her a bath, helped clean her up, and said nothing for the rest of the day.  
Copia shook his head.  
"Do you want me to be mad at you?" He asked.  
"No. Well, maybe a little?"  
"Theres no point Lucy. You belong to nobody, and you belong to everybody. That's like telling a fish not to swim anymore."  
He continued placing the candles around the room, and then moving them again because they were in the wrong place. "Besides I have more things on my mind."  
"Such as?"  
Her question made him sigh out loud and finally look her in the eye sympathetically.  
"Yesterday, whilst you were... busy... I got a call from Imporator. You see Lucy shes spoken to the Old One, and I am to receive a new Concubine in celebration of becoming Papa IV.. and He has requested you are sent back for termination."

The news hit her hard. A replacement? Termination?  
She was no longer The Devils Greater Eve anymore since the candle was given to her.  
She stayed silent. She was just property to them! A toy that could be melted down into the pit and recycled into a newer, prettier design.  
"I dont want to let it happen Lucy." Copia continued calmly. "But I cant live this way either. For 10 years, the ideal of you in my head was enough to keep me longing for you. But now you're here and I remember what you are... I dont think I can unless we give up everything here and run away." He sounded just like Nihil did when he wanted them to run away together. He looked so sad. She hated seeing such pain in his beautiful eyes. It was all her fault. "We can't my darling, you know we cant. You're needed here." She whispered. Copia looked up at the woman he loved. She looked hollow in a way. Broken and desperate for any kind of safety net to hold her. She was just a shell now. "I know. We would both be killed. Maybe the new Eve is the best option for the both of us." He replied. He knew that sounded stupid. It was essentially her death warrant on the line. "So thats it? After everything you'll just send me back like a faulty product? You think my replacement will be a better design? You think she will love you like I do?" Lucifera snapped.  
Copia shrugged.  
"Maybe, yeah. Shes just been created. She has no history with the other Papa's she wont be their concubine. Until the end, this new Eve will be completely mine."

He didnt really mean that. He just wanted her to realise what she had done, time and time again and how much he wanted her for himself. The truth poured out of him and it was worse than him being mad at her. She just wanted him to hit her, get it over with, but Copia wasnt that kind of man. He just knelt drawing, rubbing it out and re drawing the lines of the pentatram with coal on the floor.  
"I cant believe you're saying this Copia you're breaking my heart!" She cried. This earned her a loud laughter from Copia who now looked her in the eyes.  
"Heart? Really Lucy?! I'm breaking YOUR heart? Silly Eve, you don't have one to break! Its already been broken into tiny shards and spread all over the ministry leaders." 

An instant regret at his words.  
"Lucy I'm so sorry I didnt mean..."

She didnt hear his apology. She stormed out the room bursting into tears, down the corridors with the mausoleum walls. 20 pairs of heels clicking on the marble floor as sisters scattered and whispered with a smirk, singing their rhymes. 

'Sister Lucifera  
Copia should fear her  
And her powerful sexual spell  
Because when he gets nearer  
Sister Lucifera  
Will drag him down to Hell'

The innocent singing could be heard from every hallway like an old nursery rhyme with a dark meaning. It was all that could be heard now the mystery of who she was was out. Gossip circulated like a disease in the ministry. It echoed round every corner and into Luciferas mind. She pressed her hands to her ears and sped up her pase until she was behind the locked door of Copias office. 

"Hello."  
A beautiful melodic sound came from his chair. Lucifera looked up, and saw what was undeniably one of her kind.  
"So it's you is it? Well you cant have him! You cant have him hes mine please, please dont take him you cant!!" She begged, falling down on her knees. The new Eve stood up in her heels looking down at Lucifera and rolled her eyes.  
"Oh dear. Crying and begging for love... what happened to you? Thats not attractive, that's not good behaviour. You look desperate. You look old. No wonder I've been sent to replace you! MY Copia deserves much better." Dabria laughed and flipped her hair with an innocent smile that could warm a room. It was so obvious that she was brand new. She hadn't been weathered by the outside world yet. She only had pure, untainted and concentrated Succubus power radiating from her body.   
"Hes not your Copia! Hes mine. Hes mine!" 

~~~

The Cardinal felt guilty soon after she stormed off. How could he have been so cruel to her? It wasnt her fault - she had only done what she was designed to do. He told himself that if she was with him because she wanted to be, that is the most important thing.   
The truth was he loved her more than he knew and he would never want her to go. They'd shared so many good times, and he knew that she loved him like nobody else. He would rather die than loose her all over again. He wanted more than anything to tuck her up in his bed right now and stroke her hair whilst singing soft songs to her. Bring her hot tea and restore her heart and soul. He picked himself off the floor and carried himself down the corridors, rehearsing an apology out loud. 

The moment he approached the office he was met with an overwhelming magnetic pull towards a brilliant diamond-like sparkle. The feeling in his heart, and oh the feeling in his loins! The power filled the room with the strongest desire.  
Suddenly he met the powerful gaze of the most perfect woman he had ever seen. He forgot everything about the world. He forgot why he was there. The overwhelming urge to be with this woman. 

Lucifra jumped up off the floor as he entered. She stood between him and Dabria as if trying to break the spell. "Copia! My Darling! I'll do anything, please, baby look at me! Don't look at her in the eyes!" Lucifera begged him, tugging at his jacket. He ignored her as if she didnt exist, walking slowly towards Dabria, completely under her hypnotic trance.  
"Dabria Stop!! Stop it! You cant have him!!" 

"Stop what? I cant help it if I'm everything the poor man desires! Hes been alone for so long he deserves someone to love him, dont you think?" Dabria giggled and held out her hand to entice Copia closer.

"I do love him!! I love you Copia! Look, its me! Its Lucy! She doesnt really love you its just her sexual aura tricking you!"  
Copia couldnt hear her. It was if she wasnt in the room at all. Everything else was clouded except Dabria and himself. She made him believe that she was everything that he ever wanted, promising love and romance. Playing on his desires of a family to lure him in. 

It was too much when Dabrias hypnotic sexual aura caused Copia to lean in and kiss her, running his hands down her shapely curves. She copied his actions, her hands on his chest. He lifted her up in between kisses and carried her towards the bedroom. Lucifera ran out the room and opened her portal to Hell. She would have to go to the highest to beg him to let her stay with Copia.


	17. The sacrifice

"Good. You got the message then." Satan smiled as Lucifera appeared in front of him.

"Please. Please Satan give me another chance. I've been good haven't I? I'm the favourite, I'm named after you! I did everything you told me to do. I've created every leader for you. Why does it have to come to this now?"

The pain across her face made the Devil roll his eyes. All that emotion - typical Succubus! 

"This has been a long time coming Lucifera you should be grateful you made it this long."  
He laughed and a chorus of Angel's laghed with him as if this was all a sick prank.  
"You think I didnt notice that you soul bonded with more than just me? Do you think I'm an idiot?!"

"You... you knew this whole time?"

"Of course. You see, your faulty gene, the missing exclusively gene, was brought to my attention very early on. Our soul bond weakened because you bonded with Nihil too. Don't think I didnt notice that, I know your every move Lucifera.  
That was enough to warrant you being terminated and replaced right away, but we never shattered completely, and you were so perfect in every other way that I wanted to see how you would do. I took you away from Nihil by making Sister Imporator become a very strong influence in his life. He no longer could keep up with both of you and I knew, with the threat of both your deaths you would insist he stayed with Imporator to keep him alive. I had no problems after Nihil. You were absolutely fine with the other Emeritus brothers.  
Papa Emeritus the Third though, he took quite the shining to you. When you soul bonded with Cardinal Copia, i knew I'd let you live far too long. I was going to terminate you 10 years ago, but your 'Terzo', He was down here begging for you to live. Never seen a man so desperate for a Eve to remain."

"It was Terzo this whole time?" She gasped. Papa Emeritus the Third had begged for her life. Why didnt he say anything? 

"Oh yes. The youngest of the Emeritus line was so distressed when I ordered your termination the first time. He loved you Lucifera but you were so wrapped up in your own Copia fantasy you never even realised. So, I made a deal with him:   
If Copia becomes Papa, you may live. He didnt understand at the time why I would want a specific Cardinal to take over, but he didnt even hesitate to step down. Emeritus III Gave up as head of the church that very same day, all for you Lucifera."

"You tricked him!! You knew me and Copia soul bonded before any of this! There was no way I could be in the ministry at the same time as him and not be drawn back. Terzo lost everything because of your deals!! 

Lucifera screamed and couldnt move with the guilt. It all made sense now. The reason he was so bitter at Copia being the Leader of the church and for having also won the heart of Lucifera. The reason Terzo kept the candle the whole time. He never gave it to Copia. The reason Terzo always needed to be in control, to feel as though he had hold of her. Clearly ignoring her, the Devil continued. 

"I was speaking to Sister Imperator this morning about sending Dabria as your replacement. You know what she said? She said it would be no different to how things already are, because Nihils sons were still in the ministry and no doubt would also try to bed Dabria.  
Well theres a quick solution to that. They had to be eliminated to allow Copia to live to his full potential."

He checked his watch with a sinister smile. 

"Right now they're playing uno cards in the conference room. The ghouls have their orders. They'll be dead in 5 minutes. It's a shame Lucifera it really is. Such beauty, such charm. You did a good job with them all. But I knew you would slip up all on your own eventually. You were a faulty design right from day one. Luckily Dabria is there to clean up your mess now, and Copia will make a fine Papa with her by his side. I made her especially with him in mind. Myself and Sister imperators plans are working out perfectly."

Tears streamed down her face. This couldnt be the end! It cant be! She never even said goodbye, and she never knew the real Terzo. They were killed because of her. Copia wouldnt even remember her name. Right now he would be making love with Dabria, completely captured in her spell. And as for herself, she was some kind of prolonged experiment. A lab rat in Copias cage whilst Papa Emeritus III could only watch from behind the bars. Her life seemed meaningless now. Her body lay still on the floor as she awaited the end to come, her body ready to be tossed into the molten pit. 

Satan clicked his fingers and a large muscular ghoul approached and scooped her up off the floor. He carried her over to edge of the fires. And suddenly her world went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END  
> Thank you so much for reading this. If you got this far I am SO SUPER THANKFUL to you.  
> Please leave me a comment and/or a kudos if you enjoyed reading this (and because I'm needy!) 
> 
> Lots of love x


End file.
